


The Legend of Zelda: The Power of Three

by WolfenM



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Bag of Holding, Death Mountain, Deku Scrubs, Deku nuts, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Goron City, Hylians, Hyrule - Freeform, Kokiri, Lon Lon Ranch, Love Triangles, Lynels, Magic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Octoroks, Quests, Screenplay/Script Format, Stalfos - Freeform, The Sacred Forest, Triforce, Video & Computer Games, Wolfos, bow-wows, floormasters, gerudo, hookshot, keese, moblins, sages - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenM/pseuds/WolfenM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf meet as children and become friends, but if the cycle of history repeats itself, that friendship is doomed! A tragedy separates them; what happens when they're reunited? (This was intended as a feature film treatment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Zelda: The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The Ganondorf/Link/Zelda tag is for a friendship between them, nothing more (save for romance between Link and Zelda, or romantic feelings from Ganon towards Zelda. Not that I'm opposed at all to threesomes, being a polyamourist myself, but I was writing this for a family movie audience, and I don't think the world would have welcomed that! LOL!). And the Ganondorf/Link tag is just for them as friends.
> 
> I wrote this script a few years ago as a bit of a lark, for actor Fran Kranz, who really wanted to play Link in a live-action film. He loved the script, but we never went anywhere with it, and with the Netflix series coming out, that was kind of the final nail in the coffin on the idea. I figure it'd be a shame if I did all that writing but no one else ever saw it, so here it is. (The Real Text Editor apparently won't save the original formatting -- sorry about that! :/)
> 
> I'd only ever played a few minutes of the original game, and about 20 minutes of Ocarina of Time, but I'd seen the cartoon series and read a volume of the manga, and spent many, many hours pouring over various online resources, trying to determine what elements should be included. This is the first script I've ever written (and I'm still not sure I got it right, lol!) -- hopefully it won't be the last! XD
> 
> Here's art I did of Fran as Link! (Click [here](http://wolfenmoondaughter.deviantart.com/art/Fran-Kranz-as-Link-145686635) to see a bigger version at deviantART.)  
> 
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** Legend of Zelda, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Navi, Tetra, Old Man, Impa, Nabooru, Koume, Kotake, Twinrova, Malon, Ingo, Fado, Saria, The Great Deku Tree, Epona, Volvagia, Darunia, Ruto, Rauru, Aryll, Triforce, the Master Sword, Hyrule, Hyleans, moblins, Bow-Wows, keese, the Temple of Time, the Ocarina of Time, the Door of Time, the Hero of Time, the Sacred Realm, Lake Hylia, the Temple of Light, Lon Lon Ranch, kinstone, Kakariko, floormasters, Gerudo, Sages, Octorocks, Deku Nuts, Deku Scrubs, Goron City, Lynels, Death Mountain, Kokiri, the Sacred Forest, Wolfos, hookshot, Stalfos all © Nintendo

FADE IN

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - NIGHT

 

INT. THE COTTAGE LIVING ROOM - SAME

 

11-year-old YOUNG LINK sits at the dining table, playing chess with his 30ish dad, ARN. Link's 30ish mom, MEDILA, sits by the fire, brushing the hair of her 6-year-old daughter, YOUNG ARYLL.

 

MEDILA

And so, in thanks, Princess Zelda used the Ocarina of Time to return Link back to when he was still a child, before his quest began.

 

YOUNG ARYLL

Will our Link have to save Princess Zelda someday?

 

YOUNG LINK

Don't be silly, Aryll -- I'm not the Hero of Time, Ma and Pa just named me after a myth. I have about as much chance of meeting the princess as I have of beating Pa at... chess?

 

Link makes a move as if in a fog, stunned.

 

YOUNG LINK

Check...

 

ARN

Well, son, I guess you'd best go take a bath if you're going to be meeting the Princess!

 

 

EXT. THE CASTLE - NIGHT

 

 

INT. A DIMLY-LIT HALLWAY INTERSECTION

 

IMPA, elder but tough-looking woman, and 11-year-old princess ZELDA crouch behind a potted plant. Impa fiddles absently with a gold medallion around her neck.

 

 

IMPA

Lady Zelda --

 

YOUNG ZELDA (VO)

I told you, call me Tetra! And don't talk out loud like that, or he'll hear us for sure!

 

Around the corner, elderly SIMON guards a door.

 

IMPA (VO)

Yes, of course, Lady "Tetra". Your mother will be quite cross if she discovers you out of bed. Remember, we have a long day tomorrow!

 

YOUNG ZELDA (VO)

Well, the sooner this is done, the sooner I'll be in bed!

 

Impa sighs. She rounds the corner and approaches Simon.

 

SIMON

Well, hello, Mistress Impa! How are yeh this evenin'?

 

IMPA

I'd be better if I knew where Lady Te--er, Zelda is. Have you seen her? We leave early for her great-uncle's funeral tomorrow, and it's getting late!

 

SIMON

Need some help finding her?

 

IMPA

If you don't mind.

 

Simon and Impa leave. Zelda hurries to the door, picks the lock, enters the room, and closes the door.

 

 

 

 

 

INT. THE ARCHIVE - SAME

 

A ball of light forms in Zelda's hand. The room is filled shelves of artefacts. Zelda finds a wooden box. In it are three pendants on leather chords, identical save for the colours: one blue, one green, one red. She puts them in her pocket, then is startled by a voice.

 

THE QUEEN (OS)

Zelda! Come now, playtime's over.

 

Zelda steps into the open, sees her mother at the door.

 

THE QUEEN

Come, I'll tuck you in tonight.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Tell me a story about Tetra!

 

THE QUEEN

That pirate again? How about I tell you a story about Link instead?

 

The queen takes Zelda's hand, guides her out of the room.

 

THE QUEEN

Throughout time, whenever Hyrule has had need, the Hero of Time has been reborn to us, again and again. His name is always Link.

 

 

INT. ZELDA's ROOM - LATER

 

The queen tucks Zelda into bed as she finishes the story.

 

THE QUEEN

And so, having defeated the demon Ganon, saved Princess Zelda, and rejoined the three pieces of the Triforce, Link was given one wish. But although he could have used it to restore his parents to life, he instead wished away the dark influence of Ganon from both Hyrule and the Sacred Realm.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

It's so sad that he couldn't have his parents back too. I can't imagine what losing you or Father would be like. I can hardly believe that Uncle is gone, and I worry every time Father goes away to fight. I don't even understand why we're at war.

 

THE QUEEN

Well, there has been tension between the Gerudo of the desert and the rest of Hyrule for centuries, and now this drought has everyone fighting over food and water.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Can't we use magic to make it rain?

 

THE QUEEN

Magic can't conjure something from nothing. Magic takes power from one's surroundings, or from the self, and refocuses it. There's not enough water in the air or land now to create rain, and no one has enough internal power to do it without dying.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

What if they had the Triforce?

 

THE QUEEN

The Triforce is just a myth, sweetheart. Like Link, or Tetra.

 

 

EXT. KOUME's TENT - NIGHT

 

A large, carnival-style tent. Sorceress KOTAKE flies up on a broom. She wears a hooded robe, with the hood up, and a purple medallion. She dismounts, carries the broom inside.

 

 

 

 

 

INT. KOUME's TENT - SAME

 

A tent full of magical items. Kotake's twin, KOUME, sits at a table with a crystal ball, dressed the same. Kotake removes her hood; she has wrinkled, greenish skin; a very long, pointed nose; and red hair. Koume's own hair peeks through the hood: hers is white.

 

KOUME

Did you have a good evening, Kotake?

 

KOTAKE

I did, Koume! Everything is in place.

 

KOUME

Perfect. Those royal fools are playing right into our hands.

 

 

EXT. LAKE HYLIA - DAY

 

Link stands on the shore, holding a hookshot, a stick with a launchable grappling hook. He baits the hook and casts it, then sits against a tree, holding the hookshot in his lap.

 

YOUNG LINK

Golden Goddesses, hear my plea! Let me catch a fish! Just one!

 

He pulls out an ocarina and starts to play.

 

 

EXT. GRAVEYARD - DAY

 

A funeral service is in progress. Zelda, Impa, and Zelda's parents sit in front. An old temple sits off to the side.

 

PRIESTESS

It is with sadness for ourselves and joy for Ignatius that we send him onward. May Farore, Goddess of Courage, receive him, for he died bravely, defending the innocent.

 

Zelda hears a clinking sound, frowns, squints at the temple.

 

 

YOUNG ZELDA (VO)

Impa, what is that building?

 

IMPA (VO)

Which -- oh, that! That's the Temple of Shadows -- the temple I serve as a sage. Nasty things in there. In fact, if we'd gotten here on time, I would have liked to check on it, but the priestess at least assured me she'd done that already herself.

 

Zelda turns her attention to the priestess. The clinking fades into the strains of an ocarina. Zelda has a vision.

 

DREAM - ZELDA's VISION OF LINK

 

Link sits on a shore, playing his ocarina.

 

BACK TO PRESENT

 

Awake again, Zelda can still hear the ocarina, faintly.

 

IMPA (VO)

Are you all right, child?

 

YOUNG ZELDA (VO)

Can you hear that music?

 

IMPA (VO)

What music?

 

YOUNG ZELDA (VO)

Cover for me.

 

IMPA (VO)

Where are you going?

 

YOUNG ZELDA (VO)

Just trust me. You do, don't you?

 

Hesitating a moment, Impa nods.

 

 

 

EXT. LAKE HYLIA - DAY

 

Link still plays the ocarina. The hookshot jerks; Link drops the ocarina and grabs the hookshot. The chain is pulled all around. The head and fins of a large fish breach the water's surface. Link presses a button; the chain gets pulled back into the handle.

 

The fish, half as big as Link, flies into him, knocks him over. He struggles to get the fish into a bag.He hears a girl's scream and the whinny of a horse. He grabs the hookshot, runs towards the sounds.

 

 

EXT. AN OVERGROWN TRAIL - SAME

 

Zelda chases a Bow-Wow (a big furball with big teeth) as it chases her horse. She whacks the Bow-Wow on the back; it turns on her. She runs from it and trips.

 

Link arrives, fires the hookshot at it. It heads for him. He grabs a branch and, when it tries to bite, sticks the branch in its mouth. It can't close its jaws. Link goes to Zelda while it's distracted.

 

LINK

Hurry! Get on my back!

 

Link carries Zelda off a ways, finally sets her down by a tree.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

What was that?

 

YOUNG LINK

A Bow-Wow. Don't worry, by the time it gets that stick out of its mouth, it'll forget all about us.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

It will get free, though, won't it? I'd hate for it to starve!

 

YOUNG LINK

But... it wanted to eat you!

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Yes, well, we all have to eat!

 

 

YOUNG LINK

You sound like my mother.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Then your mother must be a wise woman. I'm Tetra, by the way.

 

YOUNG LINK

You're named after a legend too? I'm Link! Pleased to meet you, Tetra!

 

Link holds out his left hand. She notes a mark on it, three pyramids in one -- the mark of the Triforce.

 

DREAM - ZELDA's VISION OF THE SACRED MEADOW

 

An adult LINK sits next to an adult ZELDA, smiling at her as he holds the ocarina, the symbol on his hand visible.

 

BACK TO PRESNT

 

Grinning, Zelda shakes his hand. She then cries out in pain.

 

YOUNG LINK

You okay?

 

YOUNG ZELDA

I think I twisted my ankle.

 

YOUNG LINK

Well, my house isn't far. We need to stop at the lake, though -- I caught a big fish, and I don't want some animal to steal it!

 

 

EXT. THE TEMPLE OF SHADOWS - DAY

 

 

INT. THE TEMPLE OF SHADOWS

 

The place is full of Stalfos, Moblins, ReDeads, Gibdos, and Gerudo warriors. Two unmasked Gerudo stand in front: Kotake and her lieutenant, NABOORU. The priestess officiating the funeral outside can be heard through a high, open window.

 

 

NABOORU

These Hyllian ceremonies sure take forever, eh Kotake? What are we waiting for, anyway?

 

KOTAKE

The priestess to signal us.

 

NABOORU

She's more likely to put us to sleep!

 

 

EXT. LAKE HYLIA - DAY

 

YOUNG GANONDORF, a 12-year-old, green-skinned, big-nosed, and orange-haired boy, dirty and tattered, struggles with Link's fish.

 

Link and Zelda arrive, Zelda riding Link piggyback. Zelda dismounts. Link notes Ganondorf's actions.

 

YOUNG LINK

Hey! That's mine!

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

You left it just lying here!

 

YOUNG LINK

Because I went to go help her!

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Link, it is a big fish.

 

YOUNG LINK

Yeah, and I need a big one to feed my family! My parents are busy watering our orchard because of the drought, so it's up to me to catch dinner!

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

Well, I haven't had anything but berries to eat in two days! And I haven't got parents! Or a home!

 

Link hesitates at that, while Zelda has another vision.

 

DREAM - ZELDA's VISION of the TEMPLE OF LIGHT

 

An adult GANONDORF holds an adult Link's hand as Link dangles over a moat of lava.

 

BACK TO PRESENT

 

YOUNG ZELDA

(whispering to Link)

Save someone today, and they'll be around to save you tomorrow.

 

YOUNG LINK

(to Ganondorf)

All right, fine, you can come back to my house and eat with us. What's your name, anyway?

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

Ganondorf.

 

Link and Zelda are shocked. Link takes Zelda aside.

 

YOUNG LINK

Still wanna be friends with him?

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Just as we can't credit ourselves with the deeds of our namesakes, so too we can't blame him for the deeds of his.

 

YOUNG LINK

What are you, a fortune cookie? Oh, wait! Are you preco... preco...

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Precocious? I get that a lot.

 

YOUNG LINK

No, that's not it. Pre...cognitive! That's it! Mother says it means being able to see the future.

 

 

YOUNG ZELDA

N-no! Why do you ask?

 

 

YOUNG LINK

Because if you could see the future, then trusting him might make sense!

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Well, it doesn't make any more sense to nottrust him without being able to see the future!

 

YOUNG LINK

He's already proved he's a thief!

 

YOUNG ZELDA

And starving! If you won't give a man a chance to earn an honest living in the first place, don't be surprised if he has to steal to survive! Would it kill you to give him a chance?

 

YOUNG LINK

It might!

 

YOUNG ZELDA

You know what? Maybe you're not the hero I thought you were. Thanks for your help, but I'll walk back.

 

She starts to leave, limping.

 

YOUNG LINK

Wait!

 

She looks back at him, brow raised expectantly.

 

YOUNG LINK

Fine. I still don't trust him, but I believe I can trust you.

 

Link turns and walks back to Ganondorf.

 

 

YOUNG LINK

So, ah, Ganondorf's probably not the best name to toss around. Mind if we just call you "Gan"? Or maybe "Dorf"?

 

 

YOUNG ZELDA

How about something a little less obvious, like "Nondo"?

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

I guess I can live with that.

 

 

EXT. GRAVEYARD - DAY

 

The door to the Temple of Shadows creaks open.

 

PRIESTESS

Goddesses willing, may the war that has taken so many brave souls end soon!

 

The army pours out of the temple and attacks the mourners. The queen and Impa end up fighting side-by-side.

 

THE QUEEN

Impa, where is Zelda?!

 

IMPA

I don't know, Your Highness! I'm ashamed to admit that I dozed off during the service!

 

They come to stand in the shadow of a tree.

 

IMPA

Stay in the shadows, Highness! Out of sight, out of mind.

 

Impa closes her eyes, free hand outstretched. The shadows bend around Impa and the Queen, turning them invisible.

 

 

 

 

EXT. ORCHARD - DAY

 

Medila, Arn, and Aryll water trees. Link and his new friends arrive, Zelda on Ganon's back. Link carries the fish. Aryll spots them first.

 

YOUNG ARYLL

Yooou're iii-iiin trouuuble!

 

Ganon lets Zelda down. Link drops his fish.

 

YOUNG LINK

Shut up, Aryll!

 

MEDILA

Link! Don't tell your sister to shut up -- especially when she's right! Where have you been?

 

YOUNG LINK

I was just --

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Please, ma'am, don't be angry with him! Link saved my--ow!!

 

Zelda stumbles and clutches her ankle: Link catches her.

 

MEDILA

Oh,you poor dear! Come on, let's get you fixed up!

 

 

EXT. GRAVEYARD - DAY

 

Kotake, Nabooru, and two other Gerudo raiders grab some of the funeral party's horses and escape. The king and some nobles follow suit. Zelda's horse comes cantering up the road as they leave.

 

THE QUEEN

That's Zelda's mare!

 

The queen and Impa mount it and follow the king's party.

 

 

 

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - DAY

 

A quaint little cottage, it has a garden with a bench. A hoe and a shovel are propped up against the wall near the door.

 

 

INT. THE COTTAGE LIVING ROOM

 

Aryll stirs a big pot on the fire. Link chops vegetables. Ganondorf is clean and wears fresh cloths; he devours some bread.Arn makes a walking stick for Zelda. Medila finishes binding Zelda's ankle.

 

MEDILA

There, it doesn't look too bad. We --

 

Medila is interrupted by the sound of hoofbeats.

 

MEDILA

Gracious,it almost sounds like an army's out there!

 

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - CONTINUOUS

 

Everyone exits the cottage; they findfour Gerudo with swords and horses. Arn grabs the garden hoe, Ganondorf the shovel. Link draws his hookshot.Zelda steps past Medila, brandishing her walking stick.

 

MEDILA

Oh, no you don't!

 

Medila grabs Zelda. Aryll races out past her parents with a kitchen knife. Kotake grabs her, takes the knife, holds it to Aryll's throat.

 

KOTAKE

Just what we needed: a hostage!

 

Link grapples Kotake's arm with the hookshot. Aryll squirms free. Arn attacks another raider. Ganondorf rushes at Kotake. Link drags his sister over to Medila. Medila takes Aryll, restraining her.

 

Nabooru attacks Link. The fourth raider attacks Zelda, who defends herself with her walking stick. Link tackles Nabooru; she hits him in the head with the pommel of her sword.

 

 

Kotake fights Ganondorf with her sword; he hits her in the side of the head with the flat of the shovel, then turns to attack the raider attacking Zelda, hitting her from behind.

 

The king's party approaches. Nabooru and Kotake mount their horses and get away. Arn defeats his opponent. Ganondorf helps Link up. The king's men take the remaining Gerudo captive. The king sees Zelda.

 

THE KING

Ze-- Tetra, what are you doing here?

 

YOUNG ZELDA

I was attacked by a... what did you call it?

 

YOUNG LINK

A Bow-Wow.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Yes! Link here fought it off. And I hurt my ankle, so he brought me here, to his parents. And Nondo here saved me and Link's mother and sister from one of the raiders!

 

Link looks at Ganondorf, contrite.

 

YOUNG LINK

Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. And I'm sorry for how I acted earlier.

 

Ganondorf shrugs. Medila and Arn smile at Ganondorf. Aryll hugs him.

 

YOUNG ARYLL

Can we keep him? Pleaaaaase?

 

Arn and Medila exchange glances. Arn shrugs.

 

MEDILA

Would you like to live with us, Nondo?

 

ARN

It's not charity, mind! You'll have to help out around here.

 

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

Okay. It'll be nice to have someplace warm and dry to sleep.

 

More hoofbeats: it's MERCUTIO, a royal courier.

 

THE KING

Mercutio! What news?

 

MERCUTIO

The castle! It's under attack!

 

THE KING

What?!

 

The king looks at Zelda, then turns to Link's parents.

 

THE KING

I am General Weldon. I thank you for protecting my daughter. Can I trouble you to keep her safe a while longer? For now, I think she'd be safer here than in Castletown.

 

As the king continues to talk to Link's parents, Aryll approaches Mercutio, walks around him. She points at the sword at his back.

 

YOUNG ARYLL

You have a cool sword! Too bad you didn't get here during the fighting.

 

YOUNG LINK

Aryll! Don't be rude!

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

It is a cool sword, though.

 

Mercutio draws it, lets Ganondorf hold it.The other kids step closer.

 

MERCUTIO

It's a replica of the Master Sword. Been in my family for generations.

 

Yet more hoofbeats; it's the queen and Impa.

 

THE KING

My love, the castle is under attack! Stay here with Tetra and Impa.

(to Link's parents)

If that's all right? We'll compensate you, of course! As we will for this young lad's care.

 

He gestures to Ganondorf.

 

ARN

At this rate, maybe we should trade the orchard for an inn!

 

Medila smack's Arn's arm, then addresses the king.

 

MEDILA

Of course they can stay, but you needn't compen--

 

THE KING

I do need. I can spare it, and it's in my family's best interest to see that yours is well cared-for.

(to the queen)

As soon as it's safe enough, I swear on the three Goddesses that I will return for you all.

 

 

INT. KOUME's TENT - DAY

 

The priestess stands before Kotake and transforms into Koume.

 

KOTAKE

All has gone as you foresaw.

 

 

EXT. THE ORCHARD - NIGHT

 

Link, Zelda, and Ganondrof go for a walk.

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

I forgot what it was like to be full! Your ma's a great cook, Link!

 

ZELDA

Better than the royal chefs!

 

Link smiles, pleased. Zelda suddenly stops, has a vision.

 

DREAM - THE TEMPLE OF TIME

 

Link and Ganondorf, as adults, pull the Pendants of Virtue, Green for Link and Red for Ganondorf, out of their shirts.

 

BACK TO PRESENT

 

YOUNG LINK

Tetra? Is your ankle hurting?

 

YOUNG ZELDA

No, I just thought of something.

 

Zelda makes sure they're alone, then pulls out the three Pendants.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

In thanks for your aid, and in honour of our new friendship.

 

She gives the green to Link, the red to Ganondorf, and puts on the blue, tucking it into her shirt.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Don't let anyone see them, okay?

 

YOUNG LINK

Let me guess: no one actually knows you have these, much less that you're giving them away!

 

YOUNG ZELDA

Well, since they belong to my family, they belong to me, but my parents might not see it that way.

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

So why're you givin' 'em to us?

 

YOUNG ZELDA

I told you -- as thanks and to commemorate our friendship!

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

Good enough for me.

 

YOUNG LINK

And me.

 

MONTAGE - TIME PASSES FOR LINK's NEW EXTENDED FAMILY

 

\-- The kids train with Impa, learn swordplay and archery...

 

\-- Zelda teaches Link and Ganondorf a spell for making balls of light. Link does abysmally, while Ganondorf's ball burns brightly...

 

\-- Everyone works in the orchard together...

 

\-- Other children tease Ganondorf for his skin and nose, and Link and Zelda and Aryll defend him...

 

\-- Zelda writes "Dear Father" on a letter...

 

\-- Everyone works in the garden together...

 

\-- Ganondorf stumbles upon Zelda and Link smiling and laughing together; Ganondorf looks hurt before putting on a smile and making his presence known...

 

\-- Zelda cries; Link comforts her while a stone-faced Ganondorf secretly watches them...

 

 

INT. THE COTTAGE LIVING ROOM - DAY

 

Medila, Arn, Aryll, Impa, and the Queen all sit together. Zelda, Link and Ganondorf approach, bearing gifts.

 

YOUNG ZELDA

For Blessings Day, we three pitched in together so we could get everyone each something nice.

 

Link hands his mother a gift. Ganondorf gives presents to Aryll and Arn. Zelda gives gifts to the queen and Impa. Medila opens hers: a thick gold bracelet. She hugs the kids.

 

 

 

MEDILA

It's beautiful! Thank you all!

 

Aryll's gift is a jewelled comb.She puts it in her hair and dances.

 

YOUNG ARYLL

How do I look?

 

YOUNG GANONDORF

Like a little princess!

 

ARN

Hah! just what I needed!

 

IMPA

A little princess?

 

ARN

No, no, new boots! Kokiri-made?

 

LINK

Yup! And I fireproofed them!

 

ARN

Fireproofed?

 

LINK

Yeah, I, ah, haven't mastered the waterproofing spell yet.

 

ARN

Well, with this drought, I don't think we need to worry about that!

 

GANONDORF

And this way, if you get chased by a wildfire, your feet won't get burned!

 

Everyone laughs.

 

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - DAY

 

Impa trains the kids, now teens (save for Aryll, 12), in combat.Mercutio rides up with three companions and four extra horses.

 

ZELDA

Mercutio! You've brought sparemounts? How far are you going?

 

MERCUTIO

Not far at all, Lady Tetra -- this mare belongs to you!

 

He hands Zelda a letter.

 

ZELDA

"Dearest Tetra -- Happy seventeenth birthday! I hope you like the mare. Of course I don't want you riding off by yourself, so I'm sending mounts for Impa and your friends as well. I wish that I could be with you and your mother, but know that I am there in spirit at least. Goddesses willing, we'll see an end to this war soon. Your loving father."

 

Zelda is disappointed but puts on a brave face. Link touches her shoulder; she lays a hand over his with a bittersweet smile. Ganondorf focuses on their hands; his jaw clenches.

 

The mare approaches Link and steals his cap.

 

LINK

Hey!

 

ZELDA

(grinning)

I don't think this mare is mine after all. In a few of the legends of Link, he had a mare, didn't he?

 

LINK

You mean Epona?

 

The mare bows, then tosses her head, waving the cap at him. Link takes his cap back and strokes the mare's nose.

 

LINK

Epona it is, then!

 

EXT. IMPA's CAMP - NIGHT

 

Zelda, Ganondorf, Aryll, and Impa sleep around a firepit. Link paces circles around them as he keeps watch. Zelda tosses and turns. Link notices and frowns. Seems about to wake her, but goes back to pacing.

 

DREAM - ZELDA's VISION OF HER FATHER

 

The king falls in battle.

 

END DREAM

 

Zelda wakes with a cry. Link rushes to her side, holding her. She cries on his shoulder.

 

LINK

It's all right; it was just a dream.

 

Ganondorf wakes, then, seeing Zelda cry, grows alarmed, reaching out to her. Zelda composes herself.

 

GANONDORF

Another nightmare?

 

ZELDA

Never mind. We have to get going.

 

LINK

Going where?

 

Zelda starts to pack as she answers; the boys follow suit, strapping belts with pouches around their waists.

 

ZELDA

Following a good dream. It's why I brought us out here.

 

Impa is awake but pretending to sleep.

 

IMPA (VO)

It's time, then?

 

ZELDA (VO)

Yes. Stay here with Aryll. Neither of you are in the vision.

 

IMPA (VO)

Take my medallion with you. I've stored a travel spell in it.

 

ZELDA (VO)

Why? I can do that myse--

 

IMPA (VO)

If you're leaving me behind, the least you can do is humour me.

 

ZELDA (VO)

All right.

 

 

INT. KOUME's TENT - NIGHT

 

Koume looks into a crystal ball, with Kotake looking on.

 

KOUME

After all these years, it's finally time!

 

 

EXT. AN OVERGROWN PATH - NIGHT

 

The trio push their way through the brush, leading their horses, Zelda in front, Link and Ganondorf side-by-side. They all use the magical balls of light; Link's sputters.

 

LINK

I don't like leaving Aryll and Impa alone like this.What if a band of raiders find them?

 

ZELDA

Impa can take care of herself and your sister. Aryll would only get in the way right now, and this is too important to risk mistakes.

 

GANONDORF

What is important? It'd be nice to know why you dragged us out here in the middle of the night!

 

Zelda stops short and confronts the boys.

 

ZELDA

Don't you trust me anymore?

 

Link hesitates, but is sincere when he answers.

 

LINK

Yes, I do.

 

GANONDORF

(teasingly)

Anymore? I don't recall saying I trusted you in the first place!

 

Link, bemused, smacks Ganondorf upside the head.

 

GANONDORF

(laughing)

Yes, yes, I trust you!

 

ZELDA

Then trust that I would tell you if I could, but I don't know if I did, so I can't!

 

Link and Ganondorf exchange confused glances.

 

LINK

Come again? What things?

 

GANONDORF

Oh, who cares? We'll find out where we're going soon enough -- and the quicker we get going, the sooner we can get back to sleep!

 

An owl lands on a tree before them. It hoots, flies to another branch farther off. Zelda races her mount after it; the boys follow her.

 

 

EXT. THE TEMPLE OF TIME - SAME

 

The trio exit the forest and find a small stone church. The owl perches over the door, hooting.

 

ZELDA

This is it!

 

Zelda and Ganondorf tie their horses to trees, while Link simply ties Epona's reins to his saddlehorn.

 

GANONDORF

So this is why you dragged us out here? Is this why you wanted to go camping in the first place?

 

ZELDA

Yes, actually! Now come on -- I've been waiting years for this!

 

Excited, she hurries forward, Link following unenthusiastically. Ganondorf seems to realise something.

 

GANONDORF

(whispering to himself)

So have I.

 

Patting his horse, Ganondorf hurries after his friends.

 

 

INT. THE TEMPLE OF TIME

 

The temple is clearly abandoned. There's an altar towards the back and a big door on the wall behind it. In the shadows, a figure waits, watching them unseen: Kotake.

 

ZELDA

This is the Temple of Time.

 

Link and Ganondorf turn slowly, disbelieving, to Zelda.

 

LINK

Home of the Door of Time, the Master Sword, and the gateway to the Sacred Realm? That Temple of Time?

 

ZELDA

That's the Door of Time right there! See now why I didn't tell you where we were going?

 

GANONDORF

We never would have believed you.

 

ZELDA

Precisely! But now that we're here, you do, right?So let's go into the Sacred Realm, look for the Temple of Light \--

 

LINK

And find the Triforce. Let me guess: you want to use the one wish it supposedly grants to end the drought?

 

ZELDA

And, hopefully, the war.

 

GANONDORF

Assuming that isn't all just an old fairy's tale, didn't the Link of the legends need special stones or something to open the Door of Time?

 

Zelda pulls out her pendant and smirks. The guys exchange shocked glances, then hurriedly pull out their own pendants. Zelda runs her fingers along some text on the altar.

 

ZELDA

Link, you have your ocarina, right?

 

LINK

Uh, no -- was I supposed to?

 

Zelda is horrified into speechlessness.

 

LINK

Hold on, maybe I left it in my room.

 

Link reaches into his pouch and, after a moment, pulls his ocarina out. Zelda smacks his arm.

 

LINK

What was that for?

 

 

 

ZELDA

Scaring me! You said you didn't bring the ocarina!

 

LINK

I didn't!

 

GANONDORF

Why am I not surprised that the "displaced storage" spell is the only one you've mastered since that fire-proofing spell?

 

ZELDA

"Displaced storage"?

 

LINK

It allows you to reach into a pouch and pull out anything in stored in a pre-defined space. I use my bedroom.

 

ZELDA

I don't know that spell!

 

LINK

Nondo taught it to me.

 

GANONDORF

Yeah, I learned it when I was a kid, back before I met you two.

 

Kotake smiles in the shadows.

 

GANONDORF

It's simple: take a kinstone...

 

Ganondorf pulls a coin-like red stone out of his pouch, breaks it.

 

GANONDORF

...break it, and leave half in the place you want to use as storage.

 

He opens Link's pouch and drops half into it.He opens a pouch of his own, holds the other kinstone half over it.

 

 

GANONDORF

Then I take this half, say "Room within belongs to kin; let this space be displaced!", and put it in my pouch!

 

He drops the kinstone into his pouch. There's a flash of light. He reaches in, pulls out an apple, takes a bite.

 

ZELDA

Do you have another kinstone?

 

GANONDORF

Nope. Sorry!

 

ZELDA

All right, I guess I'll have to wait to try it. This is more important anyway. Now, Link, I'm going to hum a tune, and I want you to play it back to me on the ocarina.

 

LINK

You know that it's just an ordinary ocarina, right? It's not the Ocarina of Time or something!

 

Zelda scowls. Link sighs, nods. Zelda reads notations on the altar silently to herself, then starts to hum. Link copies her on the ocarina. The song ends; the Door of Time opens.

 

Link puts the Ocarina away.Zelda grabs Link's hand, pulls him along. Ganondorf frowns at their linked hands.

 

Ganondorf reaches into his own pouch, pulls the Ocarina from it. He smiles slyly and lays it on the altar. Nods to Kotake in the shadows.

 

THE CHAMBER OF TIME

 

A small room. The Master Sword is embedded in a pedestal; beyond it is a large window. As the companions enter, Ganondorf drops his pendant on the ground and kicks it with his heel out into the entry chamber. The Door closes.

 

 

 

LINK

Whoever made Mercutio's copy did afantastic job!

 

Ganondorf tries to remove the sword and fails.

 

ZELDA

I think only Link can do it.

 

LINK

But Nondo's stronger than I am!

 

ZELDA

Yeah, but you're Link.

 

LINK

And there's three other Links in Kakariko! Besides, what about the whole "We can't attribute the actions of our namesakes to ourselves" thing?

 

ZELDA

Link, humour me, okay? It's not going kill you to try.

 

GANONDORF

(muttering under his breath)

You're so sure of that?

 

Ganondorf watches Link intently, scowls when Link succeeds. He grows alarmed, though, when a vortex opens in the window behind Link and starts to suck Link through. Ganondorf and Zelda dive for Link and are pulled through with him.

 

EXT. THE SACRED REALM (PORTAL) - DAY

 

The trio land in a jumbled heap, in a golden, forested land.

 

LINK

So now what?

 

Zelda points to a pyramid off in the distance.

 

ZELDA

That's where we go next.

 

The boys groan.

 

GANONDORF

We should have brought the horses! It's gonna take forever to get there!

 

ZELDA

No, it won't!

 

She grabs a wrist of each boy. There's a flash of light.

 

EXT. THE TEMPLE OF LIGHT - CHAMBER OF SAGES - CONTINUOUS

 

The Trio materialise at the top of the pyramid. The Triforce floats above a pedestal in the centre.

 

GANONDORF

What just happened?

 

ZELDA

I teleported us here!

 

Zelda notices Ganondorf walking towards the Triforce.

 

ZELDA

Nondo, wait! We have to --

 

Ganondorf touches the Triforce; he and it disappear in a flash.

LINK

Where'd he go?

 

ZELDA

I think the Goddesses took him, to see if he has a balance of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If he does, they'll give him the full power of the Triforce.

 

LINK

And if he doesn't?

 

ZELDA

Then he'll just get the aspect of the Triforce that he most resonates with. The other two pieces will be hidden.

 

Ganondorf rematerialises.

 

ZELDA

Nondo, what have you done?

 

GANONDORF

Exactly what you expected me to!

 

LINK

No, I think it's safe to say we weren't expecting that.

 

GANONDORF

Shut up!

 

A gust of wind sends Link tumbling down the pyramid.

 

ZELDA

Link!

 

Zelda slides down after him. Ganondorf follows. At ground level, Ganondorf starts to glow, falls over in pain. The world around them turns dark and decays.

 

Zelda gathers Ganondorf in her arms, crying.Ganondorf writhes out of her grip, turns into the boar-faced green demon, GANON. Link holds Zelda, shields her. Ganon rises, smiles malevolently.Zelda squints her eyes shut for a moment, then opens them.

 

ZELDA

It didn't work! Why can't I teleport?

 

GANON

You need to be able to draw power from your surroundings to do your magic, don't you? Well, I'm the Master of the Triforce of Power now -- I decide who gets the power and who doesn't!

 

Zelda pulls out the medallion.

 

ZELDA

Impa, I'll never argue with you again!

 

 

A flash of light; Zelda and Link are gone. Ganon howls in frustration.

 

 

EXT. THE SACRED REALM (PORTAL) - SAME

 

Zelda and Link reappear just outside the portal they arrived through. The medallion falls into Zelda's shirt.

 

LINK

I thought you couldn't use magic!

 

ZELDA

Not without an external power source, no. But Impa is a sage too, and she stored some magic in her medallion.

 

LINK

Too? Uh, do you mean she's a sage besides being your maid, or that you'realso a sage?

 

ZELDA

Look, we'll talk about it later!

 

She pulls him through the portal.

 

THE CHAMBER OF TIME

 

The portal remains open behind them.

 

ZELDA

You need to put the sword back into the pedestal and close that gate!

 

Link tries, but the sword won't go back in.

 

ZELDA

I guess we have to put the Triforce back together first?

 

LINK

Wonderful. And there's no scabbard for this thing -- oh wait, I know!

 

Link puts the sword in his pouch and looks at the door.

 

LINK

We don't have Nondo's pendant! We can't open the door without it!

 

ZELDA

Well, we probably don't need it from this side. See?

 

Zelda pushes the door open and starts to walk through. Link starts to follow but stops in the doorway.

 

LINK

If we leave, we can't get back in! You go get reinforcements, and I'll stay here to hold the door open for you.

 

Kotake steps out of the shadows.

 

KOTAKE

I have a better idea.

 

Kotake waves her hand, and an Ice Keese, a batlike creature made of ice, flies out of the shadows behind her.

 

Link pushes Zelda to the ground. The Keese smashes into the wall behind them, freezing it. The Door starts to close; Link scrambles to stop it, but his and Zelda's legs are grabbed by disembodied hands.

 

LINK

Floormasters!

 

Zelda holds out her hand; nothing happens.

 

ZELDA

My power is still gone!

 

Kotake grabs her, one hand snagging Zelda's Pendant while the other holds a knife to Zelda's throat, cutting the cord.

 

KOTAKE

Don't even think of reaching for your weapon, boy, or I'll slit her throat.

 

Kotake reaches out. Link's Pendant cord breaks, and his Pendant levitates into her hand, joining Zelda's.

 

KOTAKE

Now, where's the sword?

 

LINK

I-I dropped it somewhere.

 

KOTAKE

Hmm. Well, you obviously don't have the blade with you, and you wouldn't leave it behind voluntarily. Would that I could just kill you to be safe, but I have strict orders to let you live. I suspect my master wants to see you suffer for a while before you die.

 

Kotake mounts her broom and flies out the door.

 

EXT. THE TEMPLE OF TIME - SAME

 

As Kotake passes Epona, Epona gives chase. Kotake flies out of reach, faster than Epona can run. Epona turns back to the temple.

 

INT. THE TEMPLE OF TIME - SAME

 

Link pulls the sword out, hacks at the Floormasters holding him, then at those holding Zelda. Epona peeks in through the door.

 

As Link and Zelda start to leave, the Floormaster parts merge into a big one. Epona whinnies a warning as it reaches for Zelda. Link spins and slashes at it, cutting it in half. He and Zelda run outside.The Floormaster remerges, tries to follow--

 

EXT. THE TEMPLE OF TIME - SAME

 

The Floormaster disintegrates in the sun.

 

LINK

Epona, when we get home, you're gonna get a whole bushel of the best apples, all to yourself!

 

Link, Zelda, and Epona go to where mounts are still tied up. Zelda unties her own horse while Link frees Nondo's mount, PHANTOM. Link pats the horse's nose, starting to grieve.

 

 

LINK

I'm sorry, Phantom, but when your rider comes back, I don't think you'll recognise him anymore. You can come with us, if you want.

 

Link and Zelda mount their horses and ride off. Phantom watches them leave, then turns to the temple.

 

 

EXT. IMPA's CAMP - SAME DAY

 

Aryll paces. Impa tends the fire, but looks up at the rustling of leaves. Kotake arrives and hovers before them.

 

KOTAKE

There you are! I was half afraid Koume's vision was wrong!

 

IMPA

Gerudo! Aryll, run!

 

Aryll draws her sword. Kotake conjures another Keese. Impa deflects the Keese with her staff, sends it back at Kotake, who ducks. Aryll strikes the Keese with her sword, slays it, is frozen in the process.

 

Impa attacks knocks Kotake out with her staff. She starts to defrost Aryll with her with magic. Kotake comes to, sneaks up on Impa, stabs her.Zelda and Link arrive just as it happens.

 

ZELDA

NO!

 

Impa collapses. Link goes to his sister, Zelda to Impa. Epona attacks Kotake, who grabs her broom and speeds off. Link draws his sword, hacks at the ice.The sword suddenly glows, melts the ice, freeing the still-unconscious Aryll.

 

Zelda puts her hand over Impa's wound, concentrates. Nothing happens.

 

ZELDA

Come on!Please, Goddesses!

 

Zelda starts to glow; the glow expands to Impa. Impa's wound heals; Zelda faints.Link accidentally drops Aryll as he goes to Zelda.

 

Impa comes to, realises she's okay, She starts to thank Zelda but frowns when she sees the girl is unconscious. She looks the girl over, then grasps the medallion. She stares at it in shock, then grows sad.

 

LINK

Is she hurt?

 

IMPA

She'll live -- luckily. And thanks to her, so will I.

 

INT. KOUME's TENT - DAY

 

Kotake lays the three pendants and the ocarina on the table, before Koume.

 

KOTAKE

He's got it. And Impa's dead. All is just as your vision foretold.

 

KOUME

My visions do not say what happened to the sword.

 

KOTAKE

Link didn't have it -- he said he lost it in the Scared Realm.

 

KOUME

And you believed that? How do you know he didn't have it stashed in a "displaced storage" spell?

 

Kotake's eyes grow wide in horrified understanding.

 

 

EXT. IMPA's CAMP - DAY

 

Zelda and Aryll are wrapped in blankets and sleeping. Link and Impa sit by the fire. Link holds the sword.

 

IMPA

I can't believe he betrayed us.

 

Zelda starts to stir.

 

LINK

Tetra! Are you all right?

 

ZELDA

Aside from feeling like a hollowed-out gourd? Just peachy.

 

LINK

A hollowed out gourd, huh? Hey, I can make you into a new ocarina!

 

ZELDA

A new one?

 

LINK

Yeah, I was gonna play it just now, settle my nerves, but it's not in my pouch. Maybe I screwed the storage spell up after all.

 

Zelda bolts upright.

 

ZELDA

The Ocarina is gone?

 

IMPA

Calm down!

 

ZELDA

Impa! Are you okay? Did it work?

 

IMPA

Yes, yes --

 

Hoofbeats. Link and Impa get to their feet, Link with sword in hand, Impa with her staff. Zelda rises, wobbly. Mercutio rides into camp.

 

MERCUTIO

Lady Tetra! I was on my way to fetch you and your lady mother!

 

ZELDA

Mother's still back at the homestead. Why, what's happened?

 

 

MERCUTIO

Your father -- he was slain in battle, my lady. The enemy has been turned from the gate, but now the council speaks of surrender.

 

Zelda swoons; Link catches her. Zelda speaks to herself.

 

ZELDA

The dream -- it was really a vision!

 

IMPA

Mercutio, take Aryll back to the homestead with you; Link and I will see Tetra back to Castletown.

 

Mercutio and Link get Aryll slung over her horse. Zelda watches them and notes Mercutio's sword.

 

ZELDA

Give Link your sword and scabbard.

 

MERCUTIO

My -- why?

 

Impa glares at Mercutio. He gives Link the replica of the Master Sword and finishes getting ready. Zelda and Impa draw Link away.

 

ZELDA

Link, you're going to put the real sword in the scabbard, and the fake in your pouch.

 

LINK

I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's going on this time?

 

ZELDA

You and Non--Ganondorf both have the displaced storage spell keyed to the room you shared, right? I think he used it to steal the Ocarina. My guess is he's hoping you'll put the sword in there too,so if we put Mercutio's sword in your pouch...

 

Link nods, puts the fake sword into his pouch.

 

LINK

Ganondorf will take it and won't keep looking for the real one!

 

 

EXT. THE CASTLE GATE - DAY

 

Simon speaks to the guards. Impa, Zelda, and Link arrive. Simon sports a bandage on his head, and has new armour.

 

IMPA

I see you've been promoted, my old friend!

 

SIMON

Aye, just when I was ready to retire!

 

Simon then sees Zelda and grows sad.

 

SIMON

My lady, my deepest sympathies. If there is anything I can do...

 

It's clear Zelda's been crying, but she's all business.

 

ZELDA

Thank you, my friend. If you could take our horses for us, that would be of great help. It seems we're late for a council meeting.

 

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - DAY

 

Links parents and the queen are working in the garden, in the dying light. Thereare hoofbeats.

 

MEDILA

Well! They're back early!

 

The queen stands up to greet her daughter; her face falls when she sees that it's Mercutio, and that only Aryll is with him. Her eyes tear up.

 

INT. COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY

 

A gathering of men and women sit around a table, with one man standing. Zelda storms through the door, Impa and Link behind her. A councillor with his back to them speaks on.

 

COUNCILLOR #1

Did he give his life for nothing?? How can you do this? Especially without Her Highness here --

 

ZELDA

Her Highness is here.

 

LINK

Tetra, what are you --

 

The council members look up and stare at Zelda.

 

COUNCILLOR #2

Oh really? I think we would have been informed if she had arrived!

 

ZELDA

I'm informing you now.

 

COUNCILLOR #2

And who might you be?

 

ZELDA

Princess Zelda, Leader of the Sages and Heir of Hyrule.

 

LINK

Tetra!

 

IMPA

You know me, Devon. I swear that this is the princess whom I have watched over since her birth.

 

LINK

What?

 

Zelda's authoritative demeanor falters as she faces Link.

 

ZELDA

Link, I --

 

LINK

First Nondo, now you! Was anything about the last five years real?

 

ZELDA

Yes! I'm still me -- what difference does my name make?

 

LINK

It's not just the name, Zelda! It's about the fact that you're both a sage and a princess and didn't trust me enough to tell me!

 

ZELDA

I do trust--

 

LINK

Save it!

 

Link storms out. Zelda calls after him, moves to follow.Impa stays her. Zelda sees the council staring at her. She looks back, watches Link walk away. She closes the door and turn back to the council, her face a mask of resolve.

 

ZELDA

We are not surrendering.

 

 

INT. THE COTTAGE LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

 

Medila, Arn, and Aryll have dinner. Medila picks at her food; her bracelet glints in the firelight. Arn sits in a chair next to the fire. He pushes his bowl away, sits back. His boots have been set by the fire. Aryll combs her hair.

 

MEDILA

Aryll, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't do that at the table.

 

Aryll slips the comb into place in her hair. Arn turns in his chair and touches his boots. He smiles halfheartedly.

 

ARN

I bet that fireproofing spell is why it takes these boots so long to dry.

 

MEDILA

Well, how did they get wet?

 

ARN

I was fishing this afternoon. Didn't catch anything, though -- I think all the fish may be gone.

 

Aryll stabs her food and grumbles.

 

ARYLL

All the more reason we should have gone with Lady Weldon.

 

ARN

And ride into a war zone?

 

ARYLL

Link went!

 

ARN

And I'd rather he hadn't!

 

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - SAME

 

Koume and Kotake stand at the edge of the treeline.

 

KOTAKE

It doesn't look like he's here -- I don't see his horse.

 

KOUME

He doesn't need to be. If he used that spell, the sword will be here. If he didn't, then it really is in the Sacred Realm, and without the Pendants of Virtue, he'll never get it back. Come, my Fire Keese!

 

Hundreds of Fire Keese light the sky. Koume points to the cottage.

 

The Keese swarm it. In moments, the whole building is an inferno.

 

 

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

 

Link walks beside Epona, holding up a sputtering ball of light.

 

LINK

Hungry, girl? Sorry we left in such a hurry -- I just had to get out of there. Here, I left some apples in my room.

 

Link reaches into his pouch, then quickly pulls his hand out again.

 

LINK

Ah! Hot! What the...

 

He opens it again more carefully; smoke billows out.

 

LINK

Fire?

 

He rides Epona at a gallop, holding on one-handed while he holds up another sputtering ball of light.

 

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - NIGHT

 

A Fire Keese drops Mercutio's sword in front of Koume. She shrinks the sword and puts it in her pocket.

 

KOUME

Time to go, my well-fed pretties!

 

The Fire Keese leave in even greater numbers than they arrived; the fire is out. Koume and Kotake mount their brooms and fly off.

 

Epona bursts out of the forest, slows, stops by the cottage door. Link stumbles to the door with the ball of light.

 

 

INT. THE COTTAGE DOORWAY - SAME

 

Link stops just short of the door, looking sucker-punched. He drops his hand and the light goes out.

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - DAWN

 

Link sits on a bench in the burnt garden, Epona beside him. He stares at Aryll's comb, strokes the tines. He wears his mother's bracelet.Epona nudges him gently; he reaches up and strokes her nose absently.

 

He stands, struggles not to cry as he fixes the comb into the browband of her bridle. He rests his head against hers and sobs. He composes himself. He sticks a foot in a stirrup; he wears his father's boots. He rides towards the sunrise, head low.

 

 

INT. ZELDA's ROOM - DAY (FIVE YEARS LATER)

 

Zelda and Impa stands before the dressing table. On it are weapons, apples, cheese, and bread. Zelda lays a scroll down on it.

 

ZELDA

And we'll use this parchment to leave messages for each other. I'll check it every hour or so.

 

Impa places half of a kinstone on the table. She then holds open a pouch, and holds the other half of the stone above it.

 

IMPA

I have to say, this is a handy spell, regardless of who taught it to you. Room within belongs to kin; let this space be displaced!

 

Impa drops the stone in the pouch; there's a flash of light. Impa hands it to Zelda, who puts it on her belt.

 

IMPA

I'll check here like clockworkfor messages from you. Anything you need, I'll have it for you. I just wish I could I could come with you! Damn these old bones!

 

ZELDA

Well, I bless them. I need eyes and ears that I can trust here. Besides, Mercutio will be with me.

IMPA

But he's a messenger, not a guard. I'd almost rather you take Simon!

 

The queen bursts into the room. She looks around in astonishment.

 

THE QUEEN

Where are your trunks? Don't tell me you're refusing to go again!

 

ZELDA

I don't need trunks; I'm using a displaced storage spell!

 

THE QUEEN

A wha--

 

ZELDA

And no, I am going. I'm just not sure that I'm going to marry the man.

 

THE QUEEN

You don't have a world of options! You're already twenty-three --

 

There's a knock at the door.

 

ZELDA

Come in.

 

Mercutio pops his head in through the door.

 

MERCUTIO

Begging your pardon, my ladies, but Lord Verrin is here.

 

The queen sighs, kisses Zelda's cheek, and leaves with Mercutio. Impa removes her medallion, gives it to Zelda.

 

IMPA

Here. There's enough power to allow you and Mercutio to teleport out of here to Kakariko. You can buy horses there.

 

Zelda hugs her. Impa takes her hand.

 

IMPA

You had the dream again, didn't you? About Link? That's the real reason you don't want to go, isn't it?

 

ZELDA

It's also why I have to. You saw how well things worked out when I listened to my visions before. Besides, you know that my magic doesn't work anymore -- this is probably just a dream, not a vision.

 

IMPA

Still, what if Link didn't die in that fire? We never found his body.

 

ZELDA

It doesn't matter. Whether he's alive or not, I have a duty to the kingdom.

 

IMPA

Even if it means marrying one man while you still love another?

 

Zelda doesn't answer.

 

IMPA

You know, there's no reason you have to take a direct route to Labrynna.

 

 

EXT. LON LON RANCH - DAY

 

A sign proclaims the ranch home to the finest dairy cows and best-trained horses in Hyrule. Livestock wander the yard amidst tents and Gerudo warriors. A young woman, MALON, walks a horse.

 

 

INT. LON LON STABLE

 

Link brushes Epona in a stall. He wears his mother's bracelet, wrapped in cloth, and his father's boots. On his belt are his pouch and a knife. Epona's bridle still bears Aryll's comb, tarnished and well-covered by Epona's mane. Ranch owner INGO comes by.

 

INGO

You finished already, boy?

 

LINK

 

INGO

Well, clearly I didn't give you enough to do. Go split some logs.

 

LINK

Did that already.

 

INGO

Well, then, go cut some more!

 

LINK

Did that too -- and split them.

 

INGO

Well, since I didn't tell you to do it, then I don't have pay you for the work! You'll never earn enough to pay me for your room and board at this rate, boy! Looks like you're stuck here for life!

 

Ingo laughs as he leaves. Epona kicks a bit of hay in his direction.

 

LINK

It's okay. The joke's on him; it's not like we've got anywhere else to go.

 

Epona nuzzles him, then nudges her saddle on the wall.

 

LINK

Okay, we'll go for a walk. But not for too long. Malon's making pie tonight!

 

 

INT. KOUME's TENT - DAY

 

Nabooru enters the tent; it's a bit trashed. Kotake tidies up.

Koume and Ganon stand around a map. Ganon is so big, he hardly fits.

Nabooru salutes, then looks around, confused.

 

NABOORU

What happened here?

 

KOTAKE

Some crazy owl flew in, chasing a sparrow. Second time this week!

 

GANON

And unless you want to clean this mess up, you'll report now, Nabooru!

 

NABOORU

Kakariko is taken, my lord. They didn't put up much of a fight.

 

KOTAKE

Well, dehydrated and starved as they are, they haven't the strength to oppose us!

 

KOUME

Yes, starting the drought was one of my better ideas, I must admit.

 

Ganon and Nabooru are startled.

 

GANON

You started it?

 

KOTAKE

We captured the dragon Volvagia and the sages of Fire and Water, then used their power to bring the heat of the desert to Hyrule and the water of Hyrule to the desert.

 

GANON

But you've nearly destroyed Hyrule!

 

KOUME

As the Hyllians nearly destroyed us, banishing us to the desert centuries ago! Now they are having a taste of our suffering. But do not worry: we will soon remake Hyrule as our own!

 

KOTAKE

Including their precious princess -- she will become your wife.

 

Ganon gets a faraway, yearning look in his eye.

 

GANON

Tetra...

 

KOUME

I told you of my vision, yes? Of Zelda holding a child who looked just. Like. You?

 

Ganon shifts into the light, showing his demonic face.

 

KOUME

Well, as you did when you were young.

 

Ganon is silent a moment, then turns to Nabooru.

 

GANON

Press harder. Pull in troops from Kakariko and Lon Lon to help. I will see the inside of the castle before the week is out!

 

Nabooru looks uncertain.

 

KOTAKE

You heard your master. Go!

 

Nabooru slaps her fist to her shoulder, bows, and leaves.

 

KOUME

A week? My lord, this could all be over in moments if you would just use the Triforce of Power!

 

GANON

And do what? Smite them all with a single blow? Then what, Koume? Rule a pile of rubble and bones? I want them to fear me, Koume -- the dead have no fear.

 

KOUME

Of course, my Lord, forgive me. You are the wisest among us.

 

Ganon Holds up Zelda's blue pendant, looking at it.

 

GANON

Am I?

 

 

EXT. GERUDO ENCAMPMENT - KOTAKE's TENT - SAME

 

Clearly having been eavesdropping, Nabooru steps away from the tent wall, looking thoughtful, and steps on something. She bends down and picks it up: it's a gold sage medallion. There's a flutter of wings overhead; an owl flies off.

 

 

EXT. A FOREST - SAME DAY

 

Zelda and Mercutio walk side-by-side.

 

MERCUTIO

Begging your pardon, my lady, but perhaps we should turn around. Something about this place makes me uneasy.

 

ZELDA

More than the newly-occupied Kakariko? We need horses, and we can't exactly get them there! Besides, haven't you ever wanted to see the famous Lon Lon Ranch?

 

MERCUTIO

I've been there. Several times, actually-yyyyy!!

 

A tentacle wraps around Mercutio's waist, yanking him off the ground. A rock whizzes past Zelda's head, hitting a tree. More rocks strike her arm and back.

 

ZELDA

Octoroks!

 

Drawing her knife, Zelda goes after the tentacle that grabbed Mercutio, cuts him free. He and Zelda are quickly surrounded by other Octoroks, octopus-like beings that shoot rocks from their mouths.

 

Nearby, Link rides Epona at a walk. They hear Mercutio cry out. Link draws his sword out of his pouch, raising it into the air. Epona takes off towards the sound.

 

Moments later, Link and Epona find two people struggling in Octorok tentacles, only their legs and arms visible. Link kills the Octorok holding Zelda. Mercutio is slammed against a tree, breaks his arm.

 

Zelda frees herself. Link kills the Octorok holding Mercutio, ducks rocks from two other Octoroks. Zelda kills an Octorok that reaches for Link.

 

She's is hit by rocks from the last monster and knocked out. Link spins around and kills the final beast. He goes to help Mercutio, and does a double-take.

 

LINK

Mercutio?!

 

Mercutio groans and squints groggily at his rescuer. His eyes widen in surprise as he realises who it is.

 

MERCUTIO

Link! Where's Zelda?

 

Shocked, Link looks around frantically, and finds Zelda unconscious under a pile of tentacles. Hesitant, he brushes the hair from her eyes.

 

LINK

Tetr--

 

He closes his eyes a moment, pained. He steels himself.

 

LINK

Zelda?

 

Zelda stirs and opens her eyes. She looks confused.

 

ZELDA

Link?

 

Mercutio moans. Zelda bolts upright, looking around. She spots Mercutio and scrambles over to him.

 

ZELDA

Mercutio! Are you all right?

 

MERCUTIO

I think my arm is broken.

 

ZELDA

I'm sorry I got you into this, old friend. And I can't even heal you.

 

LINK

You still can't use your magic? But you healed Impa!

 

ZELDA

And paid a high price for it -- in coin I cannot easily spare.

 

Zelda is stone-faced as she helps Mercutio to his feet.

 

ZELDA

Do you know if the Lon Lon Ranch is much farther?

 

LINK

Lon Lon? I just came from there, but it's not safe for you there.

 

ZELDA

What? Why not?

 

LINK

One word: Ganon. He claimed the ranch and gave it to this guy Ingo months ago, as a reward for Ingo having betrayed his own village. A full regiment of Ganon's warriors stay there now. If they find you...

 

ZELDA

And what are the odds that Princess Zelda would be out for a ride here?

 

LINK

Better than I would have thought. What are you doing out here, anyway?

 

ZELDA

I'll tell you on the way.

 

LATER

 

Link and Zelda walk together. Epona carries Mercutio.

 

LINK

I still don't think this is a good idea.

 

ZELDA

It's not like any of the Gerudo would know me on sight!

 

LINK

That doesn't mean Ingo won't keep you as a prisoner anyway!

 

ZELDA

To what end? He'd lose out on future sales, and have extra mouths to feed! If I pay him, though, he'll keep Mercutio safe until he can travel.

 

MERCUTIO

What? My lady, I cannot let you travel to Labrynna alone!

 

ZELDA

I won't be. Link is going with me.

 

LINK

Says who?

 

ZELDA

So Ingo will say, when I pay him.

 

LINK

And what makes you think I'll honour that agreement?

 

ZELDA

Because I'll just follow you around and badger you until you do. The sooner we reach Labrynna, the sooner I'll be out of your hair.

 

LINK

...Fine.

 

 

EXT. THE LON LON RANCH - A SHORT WHILE LATER

 

Link and his companions reach the gate of the ranch, where two GERUDO GUARDS stand. Malon, in the yard, sees the newcomers and approaches.

 

GERUDO GUARD #1

What's this, boy? Who said you could bring in strangers?

 

MALON

Can't you see they're hurt? Link, what's happened?

 

LINK

These merchants heard about our goods, and were attacked by Octoroks on their way here. This man was wounded -- he needs help. And they want horses.

 

MALON

(to the guards)

Hear that? Traders! Let them in! If Ingo loses another a sale, he won't be happy -- it's been a week since anyone's come to buy anything!

 

The guards look Zelda and Mercutio over.

 

GERUDO GUARD #2

All right, you can come in. We'll take your weapons, though.

 

ZELDA

Of course.

 

The guards take a sword from Mercutio, as well as a couple of daggers, bows, and arrows from both him and Zelda. Zelda looks bemused. She whispers to Link.

 

ZELDA

Let them take whatever they want -- I left plenty of weapons in my room.

 

She pats her belt pouch. Link stifles a grin.

 

ZELDA

I saw you stow your sword in your own pouch -- where does it go to now?

 

LINK

Somewhere safe. And sorry, but the fewer who know where, the safer it is.

 

 

INT. THE LON LON RANCH KITCHEN - DAY

 

Link, Zelda, Mercutio, and Malon sit at a long table. Mercutio's arm has been wrapped; Malon ties it in a sling.

 

MALON

There, that's the best I can do.

 

MERCUTIO

It feels much better, thank you.

 

ZELDA

This all feels a bit familiar.

 

LINK

It reminds me of the day you arrived at the homestead.

 

Zelda smiles at Link; he's not smiling. Her own smile falls.

 

MALON

You know each other? I'm getting a sense of the familiar as well -- Mercutio.

 

Zelda, Link, and Mercutio share alarmed glances.

 

MALON

I never forget a handsome face! But don't worry, your secret's safe with me. This ranch was mine and my father's before Ingo took over. We couldn't fight off a whole army, but bear no love for our new masters.

 

There's a clomping of boots. Malon signals for them all to be silent. Ingo bursts through the door, all smiles.

 

INGO

Welcome, strangers, to Lon Lon Ranch! How may I serve you?

 

 

EXT. A FOREST - THAT EVENING

 

Link and Zelda ride abreast. Zelda starts to lean to the side; Link reaches out and stops her from falling.

 

LINK

Come on, let's rest a moment.

 

He dismounts and helps her down. They sit against a tree.

 

LINK

You're practically asleep in your saddle! Wouldn't it have made more sense to wait till morning? Besides, it'll be dark soon, and the woods aren't safe even during the day!

 

ZELDA

Believe me, I would have liked to, but it didn't seem wise to stay any longer in a nest of Gerudo than we had to.

 

LINK

Good point. I still can't believe Ingo bought your story!

 

ZELDA

I can. Gold often speaks louder than suspicion -- or sense.

 

 

LINK

Same old Tetra: the walking, talking fortune cookie.

(realising what he's said)

Sorry, I meant Zelda.

 

ZELDA

It's all right, Link. I spent five years answering to Tetra.

 

LINK

But you are a Zelda. Princess of Hyrule, Leader of Sages. I bet you even have visions of the future, like the other Zeldas of history.

 

ZELDA

...Yeah.

 

LINK

So that's another thing you lied to me about. Are those visions the only reason you even wanted to be friends? So you could use me to get the Triforce?

 

ZELDA

No! The visions didn't tell me how to feel about you! Link, I lo--

 

A voice comes from Link's pouch, cutting Zelda off.

 

NAVI (OS)

Would you two quit fighting? You'll wake poor Deku!

 

Link opens his pouch; a small ball of light flies out.

 

LINK

Sorry, Navi.

 

NAVI

So who's your friend?

 

 

LINK

She's not a friend. She's Zelda.

 

Zelda looks hurt -- and angry.

 

NAVI

Oooh. That one. So whatcha doin'?

 

LINK

Taking her to Labrynna.

 

ZELDA

No, you're not.

 

LINK

You sending me back to Lon Lon?

 

NAVI

I think she just means you're not going to Labrynna.

 

ZELDA

Not anymore, no. When Link said Labrynna just now, it just felt wrong, like it's not where we're supposed to go. I think Destiny is giving us a chance to fix things!

 

LINK

Giving you a chance, you mean.

 

ZELDA

Yes, fine: giving me a chance. Now will you help me? Or are you going to let Ganon take everything without a fight, the way you did the ranch?

 

Link doesn't answer.

 

ZELDA

Well, then. I guess maybe you're not the Link of legend after all.

 

Zelda starts to walk her horse down the trail. Link closes his eyes and hangs his head.

 

LINK

He's already taken everything.

 

Zelda pauses, turns her head slightly but doesn't fully face him. Link opens his eyes.

 

LINK

After we opened the Door of Time for Ganon, I lost my home, my best friends, and my family, all in one day. What's left for him to take from me? Except maybe Epona here?

 

Link reaches out to his horse, but Epona pulls away and trots over to Zelda. Link is bewildered. Zelda welcomes her with a smile, but grows sad when she sees the comb in the browband, brushing Epona's forelock way from it.

 

NAVI

The horse talks sense, Link. Listen to her.

 

 

INT. THE LON LON RANCH - KITCHEN - SAME EVENING

 

The Gerudo guards are chowing down.

 

INGO (OS)

Right this way, your Generalness!

 

Ingo enters the room, Nabooru following him.

 

NABOORU

Ingo, it's not like I've never been here before.

 

INGO

Right, right. Sorry. Malon! Where is that girl? Malon!

 

Nabooru sits. Ingo leaves to look for Malon.

 

NABOORU

So. Anything to report?

 

 

GERUDO GUARD #1

We got a newcomer staying with us. Arrived with some merchant woman from Labrynna. He got hurt by some Octoroks on the way here.

 

NABOORU

And this woman just left him?

 

GERUDO GUARD #2

She paid Ingo to let her take one of the ranch-hands with her instead.

 

Ingo returns, shoving Malon into the kitchen. Malon sees Nabooru and starts putting food in front of her.

    

INGO

Found her fussing over our new house guest. Didn't take you long to get over Link leaving, did it?

 

Nabooru perks up at this.

 

NABOORU

Link?

 

MALON

Link and I were never like that. As for our guest, Lady Tetra paid you good coin to keep him well-tended!

 

NABOORU

Tetra?

 

FLASHBACK - GANON IN KOUME's TENT

 

GANON

Tetra...

 

BACK TO PRESENT

 

INGO

Yes, Lady Tetra Weldon. Have you heard the name before, general?

 

 

NABOORU

It's... familiar. Now you'll have to excuse me -- I'd like to have a little chat with our "guest".

 

 

EXT. FOREST - TWILIGHT

 

Night falls. Navi provides just enough light to see by other.

 

ZELDA

You didn't lose me or Impa or my mother, Link. You walked out on us!

 

LINK

Because you lied! Why did you lie?

 

ZELDA

Because the fewer people who knew the truth, the safer I thought we all were. Your own words, Link, so don't pretend you don't understand!

 

Link closes his eyes, hangs his head, and nods.

 

LINK

...It's in the Great Deku Tree. The sword is, I mean.

 

ZELDA

The Deku? Like in the legends? The talking tree in the Sacred Meadow, at the heart of the Kokiri woods?

 

LINK

Exactly! After I found the homestead burned to the ground, I just got on Epona and kept riding. We wandered into the Lost Forest and met Navi, here. She led me through it to the Kokiri village. I stayed there for a while, but eventually Deku said I needed to go back out into the world. He agreed to watch over the sword for me, though.

 

NAVI

Yup, it's in his hollow, safe and sound. I passed it on my way out.

 

ZELDA

It's too bad we're too big to travel through Link's pouch like you can!

 

NAVI

Why do you say that?

 

ZELDA

We have to make camp soon, for one thing, and I can't think of anyplace that would be safer. And I'd like to talk to Deku for a while. Maybe he would have some ideas on how to get the Triforce back together.

 

THE LOST WOODS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS

 

NAVI

Well, I have good news for you, then: we're in the Lost Forest now! It's just a hop, skip, and a jump to Kokiri Village from here!

 

Zelda looks around, confused. The woods look different than they did a moment ago, with many of the trees dead.

 

ZELDA

But ... h-how did we get here?

 

Link gives her a sad smile.

 

LINK

Easy. We lost our way.

 

 

INT. LON LON GUEST ROOM - NIGHT

 

Mercutio writes a letter. There's a knock at the door.

 

MERCUTIO

Come in.

 

Nabooru enters with a tray of food. She rests the tray over Mercutio's lap and pulls up a chair.

 

NABOORU

Thought you might be hungry. I'm Nabooru.

 

MERCUTIO

Oh! The general!

 

NABOORU

Oh, you've heard of me! Good! Then you must know how...

 

She grabs the knife from his tray and holds it to his throat.

 

NABOORU

...dangerous I am. Where are Princess Zelda and Link headed?

 

Mercutio sees the medallion hanging from Nabooru's neck. After a moment of shock, he gets a determined look on his face.

 

 

EXT. THE LOST WOODS - NIGHT

 

Link and Zelda walk their horses. Navi flies ahead, lighting the way. They hear howling and all stop.

 

NAVI

Uh-oh...

 

ZELDA

What is it?

 

NAVI

Wolfos. The woods have been crawling with them since Ganon came into power. And then there's the Stalfos, Moblins, Deku Scrubs...

 

LINK

We get the picture, Navi.

 

 

 

ZELDA

At least there aren't any Octoroks!

 

Link chuckles. Something growls. Zelda's horse fidgets. Link pulls the Master Sword and its scabbard from his pouch. He slips the scabbard on and draws the sword.

 

ZELDA

Don't kill them! They were innocent wolves before Ganon came into power. Maybe we can turn them back someday!

 

LINK

Are you serious? Of course you are. It's the Bow-Wow thing all over again!

 

Link trades sword for hookshot just as three Wolfos appear.

 

Zelda's horse pulls its reins out of her grasp and runs back the other way. A Wolfos lunges at Zelda; she backs up and trips, falls. Link fires the hookshot at the ground in front of the Wolfos that's menacing Zelda; it backs off.

 

Another Wolfos goes for Epona's hindquarters; the horse kicks it in the face. It yelps, retreats. A skeletal hand reaches out of the ground and grabs Zelda's wrist.

 

NAVI

It's a Stalfos!

 

Zelda reaches for Impa's medallion, but doesn't find it.

 

ZELDA

Impa's medallion! It's gone!

 

Zelda uses her knife to free her wrist, separating the hand of the Stalfos from the rest of its arm. Link still uses the hookshot to scare off the Wolfos. Epona menaces them with her hooves. Navi flies around their heads, harassing them.

 

Scrambling to her feet, Zelda shakes the Stalfos hand off of her arm; it goes flying. One of the Wolfos goes after it, barking like a dog playing fetch. The rest of Zelda's Stalfos comes out of the ground, while another Stalfos approaches through the bushes.

 

Link uses the hookshot to smash the first Stalfos to pieces, then fires the hookshot open-gripped at its remains and pulls back a legbone. He shakes it at the other two Wolfos.

 

LINK

Here, doggies! Fetch!

 

Link throws the bone. The remaining Wolfos race after it into the bushes, tackling the other Stalfos. Link mounts Epona and helps Zelda up behind him. They ride off, with Navi in the lead.

 

Link and Zelda are pelted with nuts from behind; they look back and find little tree-like creatures shooting nuts from long snouts.

 

ZELDA

What are they?

 

NAVI

Just Deku Scrubs. Knock it off, numbskulls, they're with me!

 

Navi almost flies straight into the opening mouth of a killer plant, flying over it at the last minute.

 

NAVI

Look out! Deku Baba!

 

Navi's light reveals a path covered in Babas. Epona dodges them, stomps on them as she passes. Link draws his sword and swings at them. Soon, they're clear of them and come upon --

 

THE SACRED FOREST MEADOW

 

where the sun rises on the GREAT DEKU TREE. Two Kokiri, male FADO and female SARIA, stand beneath him.

 

SARIA

We've missed you, Link!

 

LINK

I've missed all of you, too!

 

Fado comes to stand before Zelda, and bows.

 

 

 

FADO

I am Fado, Sage of Wind; this is Saria, Sage of Earth. We have long awaited your arrival, Zelda, Leader of the Sages.

 

ZELDA

Then you know why we're here?

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

We do. But do you?

 

LINK

Deku, please, it's been a long day. Can we skip the mystic riddle thing? We just wanna know how to stop Ganon.

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

Is that all? Don't you want to know how to stop the drought, too? Or --

 

SARIA

Deku, hush; we can talk about all that later, after they rest.

 

INT. LINK's HUT - DAY

 

Link, wakes up on a bed which his legs hang off of. Navi sits on the nightstand beside his bed. Eyes closed in tiredness, Link reaches down beside his feet, grabbing empty air. He looks around the floor.

 

LINK

Navi, where are my boots?

 

NAVI

Fado took them. Say listen, Link...

 

LINK

Why did Fado take them?

 

NAVI

I dunno. Do you still lo--

 

While Navi speaks, Link puts his right hand around his

now-bare left wrist, alarmed.

 

LINK

And my bracelet?!

 

NAVI

It's being cleaned! Will you pay attention! I wanna know, do... do you still love Zelda?

 

LINK

...What? Who said I loved Zelda?

 

NAVI

Puhlease -- as if there was any other reason you could resist me.

 

LINK

I could think of a few reasons.

 

NAVI

Name one!

 

LINK

Um... size?

 

NAVI

Oh really?

 

Link suddenly shrinks to Navi's size. Navi lands beside him; she's a brightly glowing woman with insect wings.

 

LINK

Navi...

 

NAVI

Still no? Fine. But that kind of magic takes a lot out of a person. I can't change you back just yet, so let's put this situation to good use while I recover!

 

She sashays over and continues on behind him, slipping her arms around him. Link gets flustered.

 

LINK

Navi!

 

Suddenly Navi flies upward and carries Link off.

 

 

INT. SARIA's HUT - SAME

 

Saria paints the surface of a wooden shield. A breeze blows the curtains of a window. Zelda wakes on a too-small bed.

 

ZELDA

How late is it?

 

SARIA

Supper is in an hour or so. You tossed and turned a lot -- your destiny must weigh heavily on you.

 

ZELDA

Not destiny -- guilt. I brought all this upon us.

 

SARIA

Forgive me, but isn't that rather arrogant of you to think that way?

 

 

EXT. SARIA's HUT's WINDOWSILL - CONTINUOUS

 

Navi flies Link to the open window, landing on the sill.

 

LINK

Navi, what --

 

NAVI

Hush! And listen!

 

Link can't speak. He gestures at his throat, mouthing, "Give me my voice back!" Navi points to Saria and Zelda, in the hut.

 

SARIA

It's not as if you were the only one making far-reaching choices.

 

ZELDA

Would you tell Link that?

 

 

SARIA

You really love him, don't you?

 

Link stops struggling with Navi and looks at Zelda, a hopeful look on his face.

 

ZELDA

I thought I did, but...

 

Link looks crestfallen.

 

SARIA

But?

 

Link steps closer, curious; Navi grabs his tunic to keep him from stepping off of the window sill.

 

ZELDA

What if it's just the legend that I'm in love with? What if I've just been projecting an ideal onto him?

 

SARIA

Don't you believe he's really the Link of the legends?

 

ZELDA

Oh, absolutely! He opened the Door to Time, drew the Master Sword, and has the mark of the Triforce on his hand. But more importantly, he's as brave and loyal as the legends say Link is!

 

SARIA

So if falling in love with a man because he acts like a hero you admire is the wrong reason to love him, what's the right one? His smile? The colour of his eyes?

 

ZELDA

Actually, I... I like those, too.

 

Zelda ducks her head, blushing. Link is gobsmacked.

 

ZELDA

It doesn't matter how I feel, though -- he doesn't love me.

 

Link tries to yell "Yes, I do!"

 

SARIA

You're so certain?

 

ZELDA

He was so upset after learning I'd lied to him, he ran off and never came back. And I had to bully him into coming with me now.

 

SARIA

Well, I dare say that if his family had not died, and if his memories of Ganon were not so tangled with the memories of you, he would have found his way back to you sooner -- and more willingly. Still, if we won't go to meet our destiny, it has a habit of coming to find us.

 

 

EXT. THE SACRED MEADOW - EVENING

 

Kokiri and fairies set tables under the Great Deku Tree. Link is dressed in fresh clothes, bracelet clean and back on his wrist. He sits at the central table, scans the crowd. A fresh-looking Zelda arrives with Saria.

 

Link scrambles to his feet, awkwardly pulls out the chair to his left for Zelda to sit. She starts to, then stops and straightens up. Hesitant, she hugs him. Just as hesitant, he hugs back.

 

ZELDA

I've missed you.

 

LINK

I've missed you, too.

 

Link sees Fado arrive with Nabooru. Link pushes Zelda behind him and draws his sword. He charges at Nabooru, who draws her own sword; they fight. Saria uses her power over Earth to restrain the combatants with vines, then lets them go.

 

SARIA

Don't make me tie you up again.

 

LINK

You let one of them in?!

 

FADO

You mean one of the sages? Yes. This is Nabooru.

 

LINK

We've met -- wait, did you say sage?

 

ZELDA

Link, remember? In the legends, Nabooru was the Sage of Spirit!

 

LINK

So? We can't ascribe the actions of our namesakes to ourselves! Maybe this Gerudo thief just found Impa's medallion wherever you lost it in the woods!

 

NABOORU

I found this at my base camp! If you don't believe me, ask your friend Mercutio -- he saw me wearing it!

 

ZELDA

You didn't hurt him?!

 

NABOORU

I didn't need to -- one look at the medallion, and he told me everything. But when I tried to follow you, this owl started flying at me, and scared my horse. The horse started running willy-nilly, and the next thing I knew, I was lost.

 

LINK

That sounds a lot like the owl that led us to the Temple of Time!

 

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

That would be Kaepora Gaebora, the reincarnation of a sage.

 

FADO

And if that's still not enough proof, this woman was able to stop the Stalfos with a simple command. She must be the Sage of Spirit!

 

NABOORU

I don't much know or care if I am a sage or not. I'm starving! Any chance we could actually eat this feast?

 

LATER

 

The sun sets as everyone listens to Nabooru's tale.

 

NABOORU

...And that's all I know.

 

SARIA

Koume and Kotake must still have the dragon Volvagia and the Sages of Fire and Water prisoner. Free them, and we end the drought! Do you know where they're being kept?

 

NABOORU

Well, they weren't at the base camp, and a dragon would be awfully hard to tote around anyway, so my guess? Is that they're all in Death Mountain. But even with the dragon and the other sages on our side instead of theirs, Ganon and his aunts are formidable opponents! Koume has visions; I think she knew how this would all turn out. I bet she planned everything, right down to Ganon coming to live with you!

 

ZELDA

So he was our enemy from the start. I should have listened to Link.

LINK

Hey, we don't know that for sure.

 

NABOORU

Link has a point. In fact, it seems Ganon wants to marry Tetra.

 

LINK

What??

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

Link! Focus! Now, to defeat Ganon, your best bet is to fix the Triforce!

 

ZELDA

But to do that, we need the Pendants of Virtue and the Ocarina of Time!

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

Oh, that reminds me!

 

The tree shakes his branches. An ocarina falls onto Link's plate. Link looks it over, and smiles at Zelda. She sees the mark of the Triforce on Link's hand, like in her vision.

 

LINK

My ocarina! But how...?

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

Kaepora retrieved it for you.

 

NABOORU

Kotake complained of an owl getting into Koume's tent! And come to think of it, I saw an owl when I found this medallion! Bet that was Kaepora too!

 

LINK

Too bad he couldn't get the Pendants, or even Ganon's part of the Triforce!

 

NABOORU

Ganon wears this cord with three different coloured stones, red, green, and blue, hanging from it. Are those the pendants you mean?

 

 

LINK

Yes! So let's go get 'em!

 

ZELDA

We should rescue the other sages first. That'll end the drought and weaken the sorceresses, which will make it easier to get the Pendants. Besides, as Leader of the Sages, it's my responsibility to save the others.

 

LINK

But... are you even still a sage without your powers?

 

SARIA

Without her powers?

 

ZELDA

I haven't been able to use them since I went to the Sacred Realm. Well, I used them once after, to save Impa, but I had to use my own lifeforce to do it, and it nearly killed me.

 

LINK

Come to think of it, when Zelda lost her power, Ganon said that, as the Master of the Triforce of Power, he would decide who gets it. So why can everyone else still cast spells?

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

Maybe he has to negate each person's power individually?

 

NABOORU

Or maybe he realised that everyone is too dependent on magic for even basic survival. He did say he didn't want to rule a pile of rubble and bones.

 

LINK

Well, there's a comforting thought.

 

EXT. THE SACRED MEADOW - DAY

 

Saria and Fado stand by the Great Deku Tree. Navi buzzes around them. Saria holds the shield she was painting, as well as duplicate. Fado holds Link's boots, which have had silver wings added to the top, as well as a bow. Link and Nabooru lead their horses over, with Zelda.

 

SARIA

I'm sorry we can't teleport you directly to Goron City; the magic of the Lost Woods makes teleporting in or out impossible. Still, these gifts should ease your journey!

 

FADO

Link, these silver Pegasus feathers I added to your boots will allow you to run even faster than Epona!

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

The bow is a gift for Zelda from Kaeporu. It shoots Light Arrows.

 

SARIA

These shields are made of Deku wood. They're very light, and the sap I sealed them with makes them smooth as glass and tough as iron. They'll protect you from any weapon. Well, any but fire.

 

LINK

I think I know just the spell to help with that. Thank you all.

 

SARIA

I only wish we could come with, but we Kokiri grow so weak when far from our forest.

 

FADO

At least you'll have Nabooru.

 

ZELDA

No, Nabooru's going back to Ganon.

 

LINK

What?!

 

ZELDA

Nabooru, tell Ganon that you heard I've left the castle. Give him...

 

She looks around, a moment, then takes Aryll's comb from Epona's bridle. Link looks like he's going to protest, then nods.

 

ZELDA

...give him this. Say you found it while trailing me. Maybe he'll leave off attacking the castle, and look for me instead.

 

 

EXT. THE LOST WOODS - DAY

 

Link and Zelda ride Epona at a gallop; Navi flies. Stalfos tail them. Link fires the hookshot at the Stalfos. Then he and his party approach a wall of rubble. Wolfos howl in the distance.

 

NAVI

That's the entrance to the tunnel that leads to Goron City and Death Mountain, but it's closed off!

 

An OLD MAN walks out of nearby bushes.

 

OLD MAN

And with good reason! Nasty place, that tunnel -- and the places it goes to? Even worse! Why would you wanna go there?

 

More howling, coming closer.

 

LINK

Uh, maybe because it's not so pleasant here, either?

 

OLD MAN

What, the Wolfos? Puppy dogs! You afraid of little puppies? Coward!

 

ZELDA

Sir, please! We must get to Death Mountain -- the fate of Hyrule is at stake!

 

OLD MAN

Well, why didn't you say so?

 

LINK

Will you let us pass now?

 

OLD MAN

No. I went through a lot of trouble to seal that tunnel, and I think it should stay that way! You wanna unseal it, you gotta prove you know better than me. And I'm a wise guy, so that'll be pretty hard! Now, I have a riddle for you; answer it, and I'll let you have a bomb to clear this rubble away. If you can't, you leave. Ready? "My flesh is juicy, but I'm not an animal. My blood runs gold. When I rot, I dull the senses. I am reborn by being eaten. I carry a star inside me. What am I?"

 

LINK

An apple!

 

Link reaches into his pouch and pulls one out.

 

LINK

It's not an animal, but its flesh is juicy. Apple juice is gold in colour; fermented cider is like beer. An apple core can grow into a new tree, which will bear more apples. And inside...

 

He draws his knife and cuts the apple in half, through the body rather than the core, revealing five seeds arranged in a star formation.

 

LINK

...a star.

 

OLD MAN

And apple! So that's what it is!

 

LINK

You mean... you didn't know?

 

OLD MAN

Well, I did say you'd have to prove you were smarter than me? How would telling me an answer I already knew prove that? Well, a deal's a deal.

 

He pulls the bomb out of a bag and tosses it at Link, who catches it. It's round with a fuse -- and lit. Link sticks it in a crevice in the rockpile, helps the old man onto Epona and tells Epona to run, and grabs Zelda. His Pegasus boots let him keep up with Epona.

 

Navi flies behind him. The bomb goes off. Link slows and looks back. Epona circles back to him. They hear the Wolfos coming closer. Link and Epona starts for the cave; Wolfos appear behind them and follow. Epona enters the tunnel.

 

INT. DEATH MOUTAIN TUNNEL

 

A natural-looking cave, lit by pools of lava. The old man throws a bomb behind them. It hits the ceiling of the tunnel mouth and explodes on impact, causing the entrance to collapse. Epona comes to a stop beside Link, who sets Zelda down, and the old man dismounts.

 

LINK

So what's your name, old man?

 

OLD MAN

You know, I can't remember. Well, you can just call me "Old Man", okay? Okay! Now, these tunnels are pretty confusing, so I guess I'll stick with ya a while -- I'd feel bad if ya got lost. Oh, and you'll be wanting to get rid of the horse.

 

LINK

Now wait just a minute!

 

 

 

OLD MAN

Aren't you're supposed to be smart? Sound carries! Moblins will hear those hooves for miles, if she doesn't break a leg in here first!

 

LINK

But I can't just leave her!

 

NAVI

Not a problem!

 

Epona suddenly shrinks until she's on scale with Navi, who hovers beside her. Epona now has fairy wings.

 

 

NAVI

There, now she's a horsefly! It's your turn to give her a ride!

 

 

EXT. GERUDO ENCAMPMENT - DAY

 

Nabooru rides up to Koume, Kotake, and Ganon with two regiments behind her. She dismounts and salutes Ganon.

 

NABOORU

I beg forgiveness for my tardiness, my lord.

 

GANON

And why should I grant it?

 

NABOORU

Princess Zelda is on the move. I found this, but lost the trail.

 

Nabooru holds up the comb. Ganon looks sentimental.

 

 

INT. ANOTHER TUNNEL IN DEATH MOUNTAIN - DAY

 

LINK

We've been in here for hours -- how much farther?

 

OLD MAN

Well, how should I know?

 

Link and Zelda exchange glances. Both get in front of the old man.

 

LINK

Uh, because you're our guide?

 

OLD MAN

Oh! That's right! And as your guide, I suggest we RUUUUN!

 

The old man runs into a side-tunnel. Link and Zelda turn around: a Red Tektite, a large spider-like creature, approaches. Navi and Epona hang onto Link as he and Zelda chase the old man. The Tektite spits webbing at Zelda. It hits her shield but doesn't stick; Link notices.

 

They reach a long bridge made of web, which slopes downward. The ceiling is high. Far below the bridge is lava. The old man stops Link and Zelda from stepping onto the webs.

 

OLD MAN

We gotta go back. I guarantee you, halfway onto this bridge, things are gonna get sticky -- literally!

 

He points to where bones are stuck to the bridge. Zelda looks around, then points to an outcropping of rock high above them.

 

ZELDA

Can your hookshot reach that? We could swing across!

 

LINK

Too far! But I've got an idea...

 

He lays his shield down on the bridge, then looks at the old man.

 

LINK

 

OLD MAN

Oh, you gotta be kidding me!

 

The Tektite is visible now. The old man hurriedly sits on the shield.

 

Link shoves him down the bridge. Zelda lays her shield down and sits. Link stands behind her, shoves off just before the Tektite arrives.

 

The Tektite runs up the side of the bridge and races them to the end. Link draws his sword. The Tektite lands before them. Link slices it in half as they slide under it. The Tektite screams.

 

NEARBY

 

Two Moblins play a dice game.

 

MOBLIN #1

Did you hear something?

 

BACK AT THE BRIDGE EXIT

 

The halves of the Tektite fall on Link and Zelda. The old man tries to lift one half off of them, but he's thrown back when both halves suddenly go flying. Link and the others are covered in ichor. The old man stares at Link in shock while they clean themselves up.

 

OLD MAN

How did you do that? That Tektite weighed a tonne!

 

LINK

What? It was light as a feather!

 

ZELDA

No, Link, it wasn't. I thought it was going to crush us!

 

Link scoffs and gives a carcass-half a shove. His bracelet glows as the carcass is thrown against the wall. Link stares at the bracelet; it stops glowing.

 

ZELDA

It's a Power Bracelet!

 

LINK

Well, that explains why my chores at Lon Lon were never very hard!

 

The Moblins arrive.

 

 

MOBLIN #2

Who's makin' all that racket?

 

The Moblins see the fallen Tektite.

 

MOBLIN #1

Someone's killed Fluffy!

 

They spot Link and his companions, rush at them. Zelda hits one with a Light Arrow; it transforms into a bulldog, runs away. Link punches the other, knocking the Moblin back several feet. Zelda fires an Arrow at it; it becomes a bulldog, runs off.

 

Everyone is dog-tired. The old man drops down on a boulder.

 

OLD MAN

That's it for me -- nap-time!

 

Zelda pulls blankets out of her pouch, hands them out.

 

LINK

I'll take the first watch.

ZELDA

I don't think I can sleep.

 

LINK

Here, how 'bout a lullaby?

 

Link pulls out the Ocarina and starts to play, softly.

 

OLD MAN

Do you want to get us killed??

 

A ball of fire lands on the old man's blanket. The old man shrieks and bats at it, putting the fire out. They hear a roar.

 

OLD MAN

Now you've done it! That's a Lynel!

 

They hear a roar from the other way.

 

OLD MAN

And so's that!

 

 

Two Lynel, lion-like centaurs, approach from both ends of the tunnel. The Lynels spit fire at them. The old man grabs both shields, deflects the fire of one of the Lynels. Link pushes Zelda aside, takes a hit to his right shoulder. Draws his sword and deflects another strike.

 

Zelda grabs her bow and draws it, fires a Light Arrow at the one approaching the old man. The Lynel's barely phased. The old man gives Zelda a shield. She drops her bow, dodges the Lynel.

 

Link moves quickly but stumbles. He gets slashed on the arm, head, and stomach by his own Lynel before he kills it. He then goes after the other one, jumps on its back and kills it. He jumps off the monster's back, sways dizzily, falls.

 

Zelda looks him over.

 

LINK

Promise me you won't do for me what you did for Impa.

 

ZELDA

But --

 

LINK

Promise! I don't want you to trade your life for mine!

 

LATER

 

Link lies bandaged up on a blanket. Zelda sits beside him.

 

ZELDA

He's hurt pretty bad. I've done all I can...

 

NAVI

No, you haven't! Maybe you don't have power, but what about magic objects? Like, say, the Ocarina of Time...?

 

ZELDA

But how would -- oh! I can use the Ocarina to speed up the healing process! Navi, that's brilliant!

 

Zelda reaches into Link's pouch, retrieves the Ocarina.

 

ZELDA

I-I'm not sure what to play!

 

LINK

Just play. I trust you.

 

Zelda plays. Link glows. His wounds heal. He sits up, grins. Zelda hugs him. She draws back a little. After a shy moment, they kiss.

 

 

EXT. GORON CITY - DAY

 

Link and his companions exit a tunnel onto the mountaintop. Goron City lies a few hundred feet away. The gate to the city is closed.

 

OLD MAN

Welcome to Goron City! Population: 1524. Major industry: Bomb Flower harvesting.

 

LINK

Bomb Flower harvesting?

 

The old man pulls a bomb from his pouch.

 

OLD MAN

The other half of my kinstone is in the Gorons' bomb silo.

 

ZELDA

Does everyone know that spell?Hey, I don't see any guards...

 

OLD MAN

They're inside -- probably because these days Goron City is a place everyone wants to leave, not visit!

 

LINK

Except for us. How well do you know the layout of the city?

 

OLD MAN

Like the back of my head!

 

 

NAVI

Maybe I better do some recon.

 

LATER

 

ZELDA

We appreciate all your help. And thanks for the Bomb Bag!

 

OLD MAN

I just wish I could do more.

 

LINK

Hey, you got us here! But you can't keep up with the Pegasus boots, and I can'tcarry both you and Zelda.

 

OLD MAN

Yeah, well ... good luck.

 

They clasp hands. Zelda hugs the old man. She then hops onto Link's back. The old man's Bomb Bag and her bow are slung over her shoulder.

Link walks up to the gate; Zelda knocks. It starts to open. Link racesinto the city at super-speed, past baffled guards.

 

 

INT. ZELDA's ROOM - DAY

 

Nabooru suddenly appears. Impa grabs her in a stranglehold.

 

IMPA

How did you get in here?

 

NABOORU

How does any sage travel?

 

Impa sees the chain around Nabooru's neck, pulls out the medallion. She lets go. Picks up a scroll from the table.

 

IMPA

So you're the guest Zelda said to expect. I thought she'd meant the owl that just returned my medallion.

 

 

 

EXT/INT. GORON CITY SQUARE

 

A multi-level square, the walls peppered with tunnels. Link still carries Zelda as he ducks into one of them. Gorons slowly push carts of Bomb Flowers towards one of three long suspension bridges that lead to a central collection area.

 

Link races further into the tunnel he's in, past oblivious Gorons and Moblin guards, taking one intersection after another until he comes to a tunnel that opens into the square again, on the lowest level. Across the square is a big metal door; Navi points to it.

 

NAVI

I've searched this whole place, except for there. Couldn't get in.

 

Zelda pulls out a bomb apiece for her and Link. They toss the bombs, which create clouds of smoke. The door opens. Moblins come out to investigate. Zelda and Link toss two more bombs, hit the guards.

 

Carrying the others, Link races through the dust cloud and door, into

 

THE SAGE PRISON

 

where they finds themselves at an intersection. The way behind them goes back to the door. The cross-tunnel ahead goes left and right. They can't see either end.

 

LINK

Let's split up.

 

 

INT. KOUME's TENT - DAY

 

Koume, Kotake, and Ganon stand around a map.

 

KOUME

My lord, even if Zelda isn't here now, she'll surely return to save her people. Capturing the castle is our best bet either way!

 

GANON

And kill more of my would-be future subjects? We can wait for Nabooru.

 

NABOORU (OS)

No need!

 

Nabooru enters, shoving a bound Impa into the tent.

 

IMPA

(To Kotake)

You seem familiar...

 

GANON

(thinking she means him)

That's because I'm Nondo! Really, I'm surprised you can recognise me at all, but I'm glad to see you! Tetra will surely surrender to me now!

 

IMPA

And then what? Do you think Tetra could love you after this?

 

GANON

I'm sure she'll understand that I have to look out for my people, just as she does for hers!

 

IMPA

Terta is the princess of Hyrule -- the Gerudo are just as much her people as they are yours! And Tetra was was your family! So were her mother and I! So were Link and his parents and Aryll! Is that how you look after your people? By murdering them?

 

GANON

What are you talking about?

 

IMPA

Don't play ignorant with me, boy! I've heardthat you went looking for the Master Sword at the homestead! Did you really have to kill Link's entire family to get it?

 

Ganon whirls on his aunts, furious.

 

GANON

You told me you got the sword from Link when he left the Temple!

KOUME

We did! She lies, my lord! The enemy would say anything!

 

Impa stares at Ganon in wonder.

 

IMPA

So it wasn't you who...?

 

Ganon looks back and forth between Impa and his aunts.

 

GANON

I need to check on Phantom.

 

 

EXT. GERUDO ENCAMPMENT - DAY

 

Koume and Kotake watch a forlorn Ganon, who stands a few dozen yards off, as he strokes Phantom's mane.

 

KOUME

I don't like this. He grows too independent. Perhaps it was a mistake to lead Ganon into power.

 

KOTAKE

Perhaps we should have taken the power for ourselves? We could still do that. If Link gathers the other pieces of the Triforce, we could then claim them when he goes to restore it.

 

KOUME

I like the way you think, sister mine!

 

INT. SAGE PRISON - DAY

 

Link runs down the tunnel, stops a hundred feet from the end. Two moblins play dice before a lowered portcullis at a curve in the corridor. Sword drawn, Link rushes at them. They scramble to their feet.

 

He kills one, then ducks a blow from the other and kills that one. The Power Bracelet glows as he raises the portcullis. The curving corridor beyond leads to

 

VOLVAGIA'S ENCLOSURE

 

a large area that's open to the sky. Half the walls are comprised of a waterfall; the rest is smooth as glass with wicked, jagged spikes extending out from the top. The river branches around a wide, stone island. The dragon VOLVAGIA lays there.

 

Volvagia plays chess with the Sage of Fire, DARUNIA, a male Goron. Darunia shivers, lips blue. His sage medallion is tarnished. Volvagia looks towards the corridor, spots Link.

 

VOLVAGIA

Look, two snacks in one day, Darunia! Did they forget I've been fed? Oh, well; I'm not going to complain!

 

The river is narrowest by the corridor. Volvagia reaches across it, lunging at Link. Link runs out of the way so fast, he runs right over the river, onto the island.Volvagia lunges at Link again. Link dodges, blinding the dragon with light reflected off of his shield.

 

They do this dance for a while, until Link trips. As Volvagia comes in for the kill, Epona flies around his head, distracting him. Link punches Volvagia with help from the Power Bracelet, knocks him out.

 

DARUNIA

Poor Volvie! It's not fair that they've started arming your food!

 

 

INT. THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE RUTO's CELL - DAY

 

Zelda walks with bow drawn. Navi flies to her from up ahead.

 

NAVI

I found the Sage of Water -- it's Princess Ruto, of the Zora!

 

ZELDA

Ruto? But her people never reported her missing!

 

NAVI

All I know is she's not lookin' so hot. Oh, and there's a couple of Moblins sleepin' by her.

 

Zelda and Navi find mermaidish RUTO chained to a wall. She wears a tarnished medallion. Zelda turns the Moblins into sleeping bulldogs.

 

RUTO

Water! A little water, please!

 

Zelda breaks the shackles with an Arrow. She catches Ruto as she collapses, and pours some water from a canteen into Ruto's mouth. Reviving, Ruto grabs the canteen and drinks it down greedily.

 

RUTO

There's an underground river down the other end of the corridor -- I can sense it.

 

Zelda lifts the child-sized Ruto and carries her out.

 

RUTO

Navi said that you're Princess Zelda.

 

ZELDA

That's right. How long have you been here, Ruto? I'd never heard at that you'd been taken!

 

RUTO

When I was six, Koume and Kotake came to my people's city, where we guard the fountain that is the source of all water in Hyrule. They had a dragon with them, and told me that I must obey them or they would destroy my people. Then Kotake made a copy of my medallion. It connects her to me and allows her to use my ability to direct the water from the fountain this way, bypassing the rest of Hyrule, as well as to create Ice Keese out of the rivers and lakes, and fly them back here. I'm so sorry I let this happen!

 

ZELDA

It's not your fault, Ruto. What could you have done? I'm sorry my people didn't investigatemore thoroughly when your father told us that the fountain dried up. We just accepted his story. And I can't blame your father for not telling the truth, with you held hostage. That's probably how the Gerudo took Goran City here, by kidnapping their Sage of Fire and threatening him.

 

 

EXT. VOLVAGIA's ENCLOSURE - DAY

 

Link gets to his feet and confronts Darunia and Volvagia.

 

LINK

I'm not food! I'm here to rescue you!

 

DARUNIA

And just how do you plan to do that? Volvie's too weak from starvation to fly out of here, and too big to crawl out the corridor!

 

Link sees Zelda arrive carrying Ruto, Navi flying ahead of them.

 

LINK

I think I have away around that.

 

Link runs across the river as Zelda lowers Ruto into the water. Ruto glows, her medallion shining like new. She smiles, does a backflip.

 

RUTO

I have my power back!

 

LINK

Now we have to get you all out of here, and get Darunia to a fire, so he can get his powers back too! So, Navi, do you think you can shrink Volvagia here down small enough to get through the corridors?

 

 

NAVI

No way! It took everything out of me just to shrink Epona!

 

RUTO

How about the river? It can carry all of us out of here!

 

DARUNIA

Volvie and I are creatures of fire -- we don't do so well in a lot of water. Your magic might help, but we nearly drowned last time we tried, so I don't think you'd get Volvie to try again.

 

NAVI

Is it really even a good idea to bring the dragon? He might eat us all!

 

DARUNIA

Volvie doesn't like eating people so much.He'd rather have beef or mutton. And he listens to me; we grew up together. He only obeyed Koume to protect me, same as I did for him.

 

LINK

And we can't leave Volvagia here for Koume to use again.

 

RUTO

Reekfish! They have restorative propeties -- he eats enough of those, and Volvagia will have his strength back in no time! Then he can fly!

 

DURANIA

But there're no fish in this river!

 

A rush of fish come falling down the falls.

 

RUTO

There are now.

 

 

 

INT. KOUME's TENT - DAY

 

Nabooru paces, while Impa sits tied to a chair.

 

NABOORU

This was a bad idea.

 

IMPA

Why? We planted a seed of doubt in his mind, just as I planned.

 

NABOORU

You're sure? If we can't sway him, I'm not thrilled with plan B.

 

IMPA

What, the whole "stealing the Pendants while he sleeps" thing? Eh, you're a sage; you can just teleport out if things get hairy.

 

KOTAKE (OS)

Good to know that Nabooru lives up to her namesake.

 

Kotake and Koume enter. Kotake's medallion is now black.

 

KOTAKE

Especially since I suddenly seem to be missing my sage power.

 

 

EXT. VOLVAGIA's ENCLOSURE - DAY

 

Volvagia munches on a fish, surrounded by bones.

 

LINK

How do you feel?

 

VOLVAGIA

Like I could fly a hundered miles! But first thing's first. Do you have any Bomb Flowers?

 

 

Zeld takes bombs out of the bag and tosses them to the dragon. Volvagia breathes fire at Durania, causing him to glow like iron in a forge. Durania's sage medallion shines, no longer tarnished.

 

VOLVAGIA

There -- good as new!

 

RUTO

Well, I won't be much use to you outside of the river, so I'm going to get going on returning the water to the rest of Hyrule.

 

VOLVAGIA

So long! Thanks for all the fish!

 

 

EXT. THE GERUDO ENCAMPMENT - DAY

 

Volvagia, flying with everyone on his back, lands near the camp.Gerudo troops see the dragon, panic. Ganon sees Link and Zelda. He mounts Phantom and rides forward.

 

LINK

Okay, Epona, let's get you back to normal. Er, if you're up to it, Navi?

 

NAVI

I guess we'll find out.

 

Epona is restored to full size just as Ganon reaches them.

 

GANON

So you live after all, Link.

 

LINK

No thanks to you.

 

Ganon frowns, looking puzzled. He turns to Zelda.

 

GANON

Tetra. I've missed you.

 

ZELDA

And I miss Nondo.

 

GANON

I'm still me under this, Tetra!

 

ZELDA

Then the boy I miss never existed.

 

GANON

You're the ones who abandoned me! We could have ruled Hyrule together!

 

ZELDA

I just wanted to save Hyrule!

 

GANON

Easy for you to say! Hyrule was yours from birth, and my people were exiled! I was supposed to use the Triforce to wish for power, for a better life forthe Gerudo, but I was too distracted by thoughts of you! How I loved you, and wanted you to love me back! So my wish got jumbled. Instead of getting the Triforce of Power or your love, I got your magic!

 

Koume and Kotake approach, shocked.

 

ZELDA

That's why my power is gone? But you had my love in the first place, Nondo!

 

GANON

You never looked at me the way you always look at Link!

 

Zelda and Link exchange stunned looks.

 

KOUME

We can help her remember her love for you, master, and make it deeper...

 

ZELDA

I'd like to see you try it!

 

 

 

KOTAKE

Oh, you'll let us -- if you want your precious Impa back. Nabooru!

 

Nabooru drags an unconscious and bound Impa forward.

 

KOUME

Nabooru was plotting against us with your Impa, but she is once again loyal to our people.Aren't you, Nabooru?

 

NABOORU

Yes, my lady.

 

LINK

If you think I'm gonna let you keepeither of them without a fight, you're nutty as Deku Scrub! Volvagia!

 

Volvagia swoops down, breathes fire at the troops. Darunia throws fireballs. Troops scatter. Koume turns the flames into Fire Keese, then she and Kotake step into the shadow of a tree and disappear.

 

Navi flies around, picking things up and dropping them on enemy heads.Zelda frees Nabooru's mind with anLight Arrow hit.Nabooru unties Impa, tries to wake her, while Zelda defends them.

 

Link charges at Ganon and Phantom; Phantom rears, throwing Ganon.Link goes after Ganon, but is chased off by an agressive Phantom, who then nuzzles his master.

 

LINK

Phantom, I don't wanna hurt you!

 

Ganon rises; he and Link draw swords. They fight as they speak.

 

GANON

Stay, Phantom! The Master Sword! How did you get it back, Link?

 

LINK

Simple: the one you killed my family for was a fake!

 

 

 

GANON

(whispering)

It's really true?

(angrily)

Koume!

 

LINK

She can't help you now.

 

Link slugs Ganon, Power Bracelet glowing. Ganon is out cold. Link cuts the Pendants free from Ganon's neck with the sword. Stowing them in his pouch, he raises his sword to strike a death blow, then pauses. Phantom steps forward and stands over Ganon. Link lowers his sword.

 

LINK

I hope I'm not making the worst mistake of my life.

 

The troops are gone. Volvagia hovers with Danuria.

 

DANURIA

We're headin' back to the desert.

 

LINK

Thanks for all your help!

 

DANURIA

Thank you for our freedom!

 

The dragon flies off. Link hurries over to Zelda.

 

ZELDA

We can't wake Impa!

 

NAVI

There's an entrance to the Lost Forest nearby...

 

LINK

Let's head back to Kokiri, then.

 

ZELDA

Link... Ganon?

 

 

 

LINK

He lives.

 

NAVI

What? Why?

 

LINK

You heard what Nabooru said about Ganon's aunts, and you saw what they did to Nabooru. And the way Ganon reacted when I mentioned my family, how he said Koume's name... Look, we just don't know enough about what he has and hasn't done yet. He should get a trial.

 

NAVI

So we're taking him to the castle prison, then?

 

ZELDA

It wouldn't hold him while he has my magic. We'll figure out what to do about him -- and his aunts -- after we find the Triforce pieces and get my powers back. Then he'll be easier to handle. Take us to Kokiri, Navi. We'll regroup there, then go to the Sacred Realm.

 

NAVI

Why there?

 

ZELDA

Because I'm betting that's where the pieces of the Triforce have been all along. It's why we never found them.

 

Link carries Impa as he, Zelda, and Nabooru follow Navi to the treeline. They step between two trees and disappear.

 

Koume and Kotake rematerialise.

 

 

 

KOTAKE

That went well. Now that he has the Pendants, Link will do all the hard work for us. And no one suspects that we have designs on the Triforce.

 

KOUME

And seeing as our Ganon doesn't have the Triforce of Power after all, we should be able to brainwash him as we did Nabooru. He may yet prove useful.

 

 

EXT. THE SACRED MEADOW - NIGHT

 

Link's party approaches the Great Deku Tree, Fado, and Saria. Link lays Impa down gently.

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

You found them!

 

LINK

The sages? Yes! They went home.

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

No, the pieces of the Triforce!

 

The Great Deku Tree spits out the Pendants.

 

ZELDA

But those are the Pendants of Virtue!

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

Which became the recepticles for the Triforce, once it shattered.

 

LINK

Ganon had them all this time??

 

GREAT DEKU TREE

You didn't recognise them for what they were; why should he have?

 

LINK

This is fantastic! Now all we have to do is take them to the Sacred Realm!

 

Link puts the pendants on, then sweeps Zelda up and swings her around.

 

SARIA

Is your friend all right?

 

Link stops, sobering. Zelda kneels by Nabooru, who cradles Impa.

 

NABOORU

My people have a potion that can make a person sleep for days -- it looks like Ganon's aunts fed some to Impa.

 

FADO

Look at her sage medallion! It's all tarnished!

 

ZELDA

That's how Ruto's medallion looked when Kotake was siphoning her power, before Ruto reclaimed it!

 

NABOORU

Kotake did say something to me about having to replace her sage power, and how I've lived up to my namesake, and now my medallion is tarnished.

 

ZELDA

And Koume would have lost her power when Darunia took his back, so she's probably the one stealing Impa's power now! Canyou wake Impa?

 

NABOORU

No, I'm afraid we can only wait.

 

ZELDA

Well, fight off Kotake as best you can, and guard Impa.

 

Nanooru nods, closes her eyes. Her medallion starts to get cleaner.

 

 

 

 

 

EXT. THE TEMPLE OF TIME - DAY

 

Epona carries Zelda out of the forest and into the fields around the temple, Link running beside her, Navi zipping ahead of them. They stop at the temple entrance. Zelda dismounts. They enter the temple.

 

INT. THE TEMPLE OF TIME - CONTINUOUS

 

Link gives the shadows a hesitant glance, shivering a moment, then approaches the altar. He takes the Pendants off and lays them on the altar, then takes out the Ocarina from his pouch and plays the song. The Door to Time opens. The portal is still open on the other side.

 

Link puts on the Pendants and puts the Ocarina away. They walk through the Door, then the portal, Epona and Navi following. The Door remains open; a whirlwind stirs leaves through the door. The Door closes.

 

EXT. THE SACRED REALM - CONTINUOUS

 

The land has become dark and overgrown -- it looks like night. Link doubles over, then Zelda. Link transforms into a bipedal, wolf-like creature. Zelda gains owl wings in place of arms. Epona sprouts a unicorn horn from her brow.

 

LINK

What's happened?

 

ZELDA

It's a side effect of the Triforce being broken: anyone who comes here is transformed into something that represents their true self. You're loyal, protective, brave, strong and quick -- the qualities of a wolf.

 

LINK

And owls are symbols of wisdom.

 

NAVI

Why haven't I changed?

 

LINK

(teasing)

I guess you're already the ultimate representation of yourself.

 

A sudden gust of wind blows over them from behind. Link grabs Navi as she's blown away, and Zelda takes hold of Epona's horn with her foot as her wings pull her aloft. The gust of wind fades.

 

LINK

Do you get the feeling we're being watched...?

 

 

INT. SARIA's HUT - DAY

 

Nabooru and Saria sit at Impa's bedside. (A chair holds Impa's feet, since the bed is short.) Impa starts to stir, but doesn't wake yet.

 

NABOORU

She's fighting it! Come on, Impa!

 

 

EXT. THE SACRED REALM - NIGHT

 

Link and company are chased by an assorment of monsters. Zelda flies overhead. Link pauses now and then to slash at things with his sword. Epona skewers some with her horn. They find a moat of lava circling the Temple.

 

ZELDA

I can fly us up, Link, but not Epona!

 

NAVI

Go! I'll stay here with her!

 

Zelda flaps her wings, getting aloft, then grabs Link with her feet, lifting him up to the platform atop the pyramid.

 

THE CHAMBER OF SAGES

 

Zelda and Link land awkwardly. They return to their normal appearances.

 

 

INT. SARIA's HUT - SAME

 

Impa tosses and turns, then wakes up.

 

 

 

EXT. THE CHAMBER OF SAGES - SAME

 

Kotake, Koume, and Ganon appear from thin air, the sisters on brooms. Ganonseems dazed. Link draws his sword and shield, Zelda her bow.

 

KOUME

Impa's awake and fighting me. So much for that power. My lord Ganon, get the Pendants from Link! With them, we'll finally have the Triforce, like we'd always planned!

 

Ganon shakes his head, trying to clear it. Link stares at the sisters, realising something.

 

LINK

It was Koumewho killed my family, with Darunia's fire power!And remember how, that day at the temple, Kotake said Nondo ordered her not to hurt us? I'm guessing It was because he still cared about us!

Ganon reaches into his pouch and pulls out Aryll's comb. He stares at it, then looks at Koume and Kotake.

 

GANON

Yes ... You killed them, Koume, even after I told you not to! You murdered my family!

 

Ganon begins to charge at the sisters, but stops as, in pain, he transforms back into his old self, Ganondorf.

 

KOTAKE

So much for brainwashing! And I can’t get any more power from Nabooru; she's fighting too hard. There's only one thing left we can do, Koume....

 

Koume and Kotake clasp hands and merge into TWINROVA, their brooms becoming a sceptre. They create a whirlwind and blow Ganondorf into Link; Zelda ducks to the side. Link accidentally drops the Pendants.

 

 

 

Link rolls and slides over the edge, down the wall, towards the lava. Navi and Epona are too busy fighting off enemies to help.

 

Link shoots his hookshot. The hook slips off the edge, but Ganondorf grabs it. Link hits the button that retracts the chain, propelling himself upwards. Ganondorf helps him up.

 

They find Zelda and Twinrova in a standoff, Zelda holding the pendants over the lava. Twinrova throws a ball of fire and ice at Link. He turns; the spell bounces off his shield, back at Twinrova, who avoids it. Link draws his sword, Zelda her bow. Ganondorf stands beside them.

 

LINK

I thought Ruto and Darunia took their powers back!

 

GANONDORF

Lots of people have a bit power over ice and fire -- the sage medallions just gave my aunts more power!

 

Twinrova throws another bolt at the three; they dodge it.

 

LINK

It looks like they have more than just a bit on their own!

 

Link slashes his sword at Twinrova. Zelda fires a Light Arrow. Ganon hurls a burst of energy. Twinrova is blown over the edge of the pyramid. The trio hurry over to the edge, but see nothing but lava.Ganondorf gestures to the Pendants, talking to Link.

 

GANONDORF

I'd fix it all, but I think it best I don't touch those again. And I just want you to know, whatever I felt for Zelda, I never really hated you, Link. I'm sorry if I made you hate me.

 

LINK

Hey, tomorrow's another day, right?

 

They clasp arms; Ganondorf draws Link into a hug. The pull back awkwardly. Zelda watches them fondly.Link lays the Pendants on the pedestal and disappears.

 

REALM OF THE GODDESSESS - CONTINUOUS

 

Link is in a place of glowing clouds. Three triangles of light hover before him. The voices of three unseen GODDESSES speak as one.

 

GODDESSES (VO)

What is the Triforce, Link?

 

LINK

The... power to do far-reaching things... tempered with the courage to put it to use and... the wisdom to know how and when to use it!

 

The triangles come together into the Triforce shape.

 

GODDESSES (VO)

You have shown yourself to be balanced in power, wisdom, and courage. You may have one wish.

 

LINK

I wish for the drought to end.

 

GODDESSES (VO)

It is already ending, thanks to the sages. Chose something else.

 

LINK

Once, I would have wished for my family back, but... it wouldn't be fair to everyone else who lost those they care about in this war.

 

GODDESSES (VO)

You could ask that all who died in the war would rise again.

 

LINK

What about those who died outside of it? Do I raise all those who have ever died? And how do I know they aren't happier now? No, I don't want to choose who lives and dies.

 

 

GODDESSES (VO)

You could ask for an end to evil.

 

LINK

But how do I decide what's evil? What's evil to one person is good to someone else! One man's Heaven is another's Hell --just ask Nondo.

 

 

EXT. THE CHAMBER OF SAGES - SAME

 

Ganondorf is stabbed in the back and slides off the blade, falls to his knees. Zelda catches him. A singed-looking Koume stands behind him, holding Mercutio's bloodied sword.

 

KOUME

Looks like this fake proved useful after all. You may have killed Kotake, ice side of Twinrova, but Koume, creature of fire, still lives!

 

 

EXT. THE REALM OF THE GODDESSES - SAME

 

Link starts to pace, then pauses.

 

LINK

Wait. You said I may have a wish. But... do I have to use it?

 

GODDESSES (VO)

No. You donot.

 

There's a flash of light.

 

THE CHAMBER OF SAGES - CONTINUOUS

 

Link finds Koume about to kill Zelda. He draws his sword and slashes Koume. She disintegrates in a flash of light. Link kneels beside Zelda. She closes her eyes and lays a hand over Ganondorf's wound. Nothing happens. She sobs.

 

LINK

Aren't your powers working now?

 

ZELDA

It's too late -- he's already dead!

 

Link holds her; they mourn. Kaeporu lands before them, gets their attention. The owl transforms into the old man.

 

ZELDA

You're --

 

RAURU

Rauru, Sage of Light, at your service. Thought you could use this, Sage of Time.

 

He holds the Ocarina out to Zelda. Link's eyes go wide.

 

LINK

You can used it on Nondo like you did on me, back in Death Mountain!

 

ZELDA

But you were still alive! A-all I did was speed up your healing!

 

LINK

Can't you rewind time, too? Like in the story, the one where Zelda sent Link back to his childhood?

 

RAURU

Yes, except instead of actually sending Ganon back in time, you could just rewind time for his body, so that he's a baby now, in the present. I mean, imagine if he was raised by people who cared and weren't using him as a tool from the very beginning!

 

LINK

He'd get a second chance! We should rewind to just a bit before his death first, though, and make sure that's what he wants.

 

 

 

ZELDA

Right... presuming I can figure out how to do this in the first place!

 

RAURU

You'll do fine! Just play already -- I have to put it away when you're done, you know!

 

LINK

Put it away?

 

RAURU

Mission's over, kid! The Ocarina goes into sage storage until the nextincarnation of Link needs it.

 

LINK

(to Zelda)

Well, whaddya say? Wanna marry me and raise our best friend so that he doesn't become our worst enemy again?

 

Zelda beams and kisses him.

 

 

EXT. THE SACRED MEADOW - DAY

 

Link and Zelda's wedding, with all their friends in attendance.

Nabooru holds BABY NONDO. Link and Zelda stand before Rauru.

 

RAURU

By the power invested in me by the Goddesses, I pronounce you wed!

 

Link and Zelda kiss. Everyone cheers. Zelda takes Nondo.

 

RAURU

I have a wedding present for you. It's not as special as your old one, maybe, but...

 

Rauru pulls out an ocarina. Link accepts it with a smile and embraces Rauru.

 

 

LINK

It's plenty special. Thank you.

 

RAURU

Hey, so... what did you wish for when you restored the Triforce?

 

LINK

I didn't make a wish. I figured I'd let Hyrule decide its own future.

 

RAURU

Just like you did for Nondo here. I think he found his Heaven.

 

Link realises what Rauru is saying, looks at Nondo in awe.

 

RAURU

Just because you don't actually make a wish doesn't mean it can't still be granted somehow.

 

Link takes baby Nondo in his arms, then kisses Zelda.

 

FADE OUT

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trivia side-note, the part of the old man was written with Robin Williams in mind, since he was a big Zelda fan. Rest in peace, Mr Williams -- I wish I had gotten to meet you, and thank you for all the years of laughter and inspiration!
> 
> ###########  
> If you've enjoyed my writing, I invite you to explore my original fantasy storyverse, [Gaiankind](http://gaiankind.com)! You can even find Gaiankind stories for free [here](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gaiankind) on AO3!


End file.
